


G1: hit the lotto

by ktyekmrf30



Series: mafia au: holy water [1]
Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Robbery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyekmrf30/pseuds/ktyekmrf30
Summary: mafia au: Единственным, кто бы мог поймать Бэкхёна был Дэхён и он бы сделал это, получив приказ, потому что это то, что он должен сделать. И каждый раз Бэкхён больше всего боится не быть пойманным, а увидеть лицо Дэхёна среди тех, кто ловит его.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Jung Daehyun
Series: mafia au: holy water [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772230
Kudos: 1





	1. x

**Author's Note:**

> https://goo.gl/2sNiS3 x https://goo.gl/z5Yg24

xxx

_**пойми, я поставил на кон всё.** _

_2015 год_

Бэкхён мельком оглядывает зал перед собой ещё раз, а затем смотрит в упор на председателя. Тот смеётся над чем-то рядом с красавицей в коротком платье и поднимает руку вверх, подзывая официанта к своему игральному столу прямо в центре зала. Бэк, выпрямившись, поправляет белоснежный воротник и, нацепив на лицо самую очаровательную улыбку, спешит к мужчине, слегка склонившись в спине.

Председатель даже не отрывает глаз от выреза брюнетки перед собой, небрежно машет рукой в сторону и тычет почти в лицо два пальца, бормоча о виски. В какой-то момент он оглядывается, приобнимая склонившуюся к нему спутницу, и Бэкхён тут же почтительно опускает голову, забирая из руки мужчины пустой бокал.

– Сию секунду, - улыбается Бэкхён приторно и делает несколько шагов назад. Он отворачивается, когда почти доходит до соседнего стола, переносит поднос на другую руку, свободной небрежно кидая часы председателя в карман своих брюк.

Дойдя до лестницы, ведущей к возвышению, Бэк приостанавливается, поворачиваясь и пробегаясь взглядом по залу, замечая смеющегося председателя в компании мужчин такого же возраста, кидающих фишки крупье. Он насмешливо осматривает всех еще раз, но не находит больше никого интересного. Обычные украшения и деньги. Слишком скучно.

На самом деле, ему не то, чтобы нужен был ролекс председателя Чхве, подобную безделушку он может купить – или украсть – в любое время. А чип-ключ от сейфа в главном офисе Дэлим Индастриал вещь уже более существенная и интересная. Председатель всегда был известен своей любовью к искусству, поэтому, когда он увёл из-под носа Бэкхёна всю коллекцию картин И Ханчоля, которые Бэк решил навсегда одолжить у музея искусств Гансон, естественно он расстроился.

Это было несправедливым, он ведь так готовился, уже имел на руках план музея, но Голубой дом внезапно решил наградить этого мерзкого старика коллекцией бесценных картин древности в честь его успешной помощи в развитии экономики страны. Как банально, дарить бесценные вещи за какую-то там политику.

Бэк распинается об этом, сидя на диване с бокалом вина, горестно вздыхает, надоедая Минсоку, и тот, не выдержав, отрывается от своего нового телефона и предлагает забрать картины у председателя из офиса, прихватив еще что-нибудь интересное, раз Бэкхёна мучает такая жестокая жизненная несправедливость.

Естественно, это подстёгивает. 

Бэк разваливается на подушках, принимая вызов, и мечтательно закатывает глаза, вспоминая уровень охраны в офисе Дэлим. Это обещало быть интересным.

Он подготавливает всё некоторое время у себя в пентхаусе – его личные дела не имели с кланом ничего общего, поэтому их помощью он не пользовался. Устанавливает наблюдение за председателем, находит старых знакомых, которые могут помочь ему с расписанием Чхве. Так он и выходит на его любимую «спутницу», обслуживающую вип-клиентов в казино «Семь удач» - слишком банально, председатель даже не пытается скрываться, а вот с прохождением внутрь и наблюдением стоило приложить усилий побольше.

Он проникает в здание через крышу, спускается, переодеваясь в заранее подготовленную одежду, и выходит в зал под именем _Бён_ с подносом в руке. Имя уже числится в электронной базе неделю и коряво подписано на утреннем листе прихода, хотя никому особо это и не интересно, но Бэк любит всё делать красиво. Он ведь лучший из профессионалов. Ведь когда, - а не если, - полиция узнает об этом, стоит выглядеть красиво в их глазах, верно?

Бэк улыбается, мысленно отдавая председателю честь, и поворачивается, начиная подниматься по ступенькам. Он проходит по коридору вокруг кругового зала, намереваясь завернуть за колонной в помещение для персонала, когда слышит то, что не было запланировано. Удивленный женский вскрик.

Не ожидая ничего, Бэкхён оглядывается как раз в момент, чтобы увидеть, как одна из женщин за столом с рулеткой подскакивает, уставившись на пол, куда смотрели все остальные. Хватает секунды, чтобы в воздух с разных сторон начал подниматься дым, послышался жуткий треск отлетающих в разные стороны дверей и раздались первые крики и предупреждающий выстрел вверх.

Бэкхён падает на пол, прикрывая голову рукой, и пытается спрятаться между мраморной колонной и огромным кустом фикуса, в ужасе думая о том, что происходит, ведь это явно было не запланировано. Он, прищурившись, наблюдает сквозь искусственную зелень, как из входных дверей появляются одинаково одетые бойцы из отряда специального назначения, а председатель Чхве прячется под игровым столом вместе со своими дружками, пока остальные посетители внезапно оказываются с оружием в руках.

Чёрные береты, думает Бэкхён с расширившимися от ужаса глазами и начинает кашлять, когда дымовая завеса доходит до него. 

Твою мать.

xxx

_**моя душа во власти призрачной вероятности, что с тобой мне повезёт.** _

– Долго мы тут ещё будем сидеть? – Чоноп раздраженно откидывается на спинку сидения и кончиком винтовки поправляет каску на голове. Чжунхон рядом чешет нос, не отрывая взгляд экранов:

– Мы ждём сигнала.

– Если мы не закончим операцию вовремя, то я опоздаю на семейные посиделки с тёщей, и меня точно съедят, - Чоноп прищуривается, - Это пугает меня больше, чем казино, полное вооруженной охраны. Монстры, пилящие тебя по поводу работы. Давайте просто ворвемся туда уже и схватим всех.

Дэхён смеётся, поправляя наушники, пока Ёндже подтрунивает над недовольным другом, и смотрит на экран. Он внимательно следит, как к председателю подходит официант, склонившись и забирая пустой бокал из рук. Дэхён поднимает глаза на экран выше и следит за одетым в гражданское Химчаном, стоящим крупье за соседним с председателем столом.

Ну же. Еще немного.

– Лейтенант Мун, - сухо обрывает препирающихся Чонопа и Ёндже Ёнгук и те замолкают. Наконец-то. Он переводит взгляд на мониторы, за которыми устроился Чжунхон, и тычет пальцем в одного из сидящих за столом мужчин, под пиджаком которого заметна кобура. Ёнгук задумчиво кивает.

– Приготовьтесь, - командует Чжунхон через некоторое время, набирая номер скорой помощи на всякий случай, и Дэхён поворачивается к своему месту, надевая маску и каску. 

Они выпрыгивают из небольшого фургона у черного входа в здание, перебежками доходят до двери, соединяясь со второй командой. Ёнгук открывает запасной вход, пропуская Дэхёна и остальных за ним, и идёт следом, прикрывая.

Вторая группа берёт на себя центральный вход, Дэхён же ведёт своих к западному выходу из игрового зала, сосредоточившись на звуках в наушнике. Химчан в это время интересовался, все ли ставки сделаны. Слышался чей-то смех и самоуверенный ответ.

Дэхён мельком слышит голос капитана второй группы, сообщающего, что весь персонал, кроме того, что внутри игрового зала, выведен. Дэхён перехватывает винтовку и приседает перед нужными дверями. Все на секунду замирают.

К Химчану подходит официант, извиняется перед всеми и сообщает, что того вызывает метрдотель. У Дэхёна нет идентификаторов тепла, нет рентгена, но он смотрит на дверь и буквально видит, как там за ней Химчан почтительно кланяется, извиняясь и заканчивая игру, а затем отходит от стола. Голос в наушнике обещает сию секунду позвать нового крупье.

Чжунхон останавливается у левой колонны, Ёнгук подходит с другой стороны, пальцами крепко сжимая ручку двери, и слегка поворачивает её, замирая. Дэхён глубоко вдыхает.

Продажных копов, политиков и богатеньких конгломератов, связанных с черным рынком Дэхён ненавидел больше всего. Управление следило за председателем Чхве и его подставными счетами достаточно, чтобы понять на какие крупные суммы тот обворовывает страну.

Их дело было небольшим на самом деле. Ёнгука вызвали в штаб на важную встречу с высокопоставленными лицами, а когда он вернулся, то сообщил своему подразделению о новой миссии. Их группу под личным командованием Ёнгука сняли со всех заданий и не отправили разрешать конфликт в Грецию. Вместо этого им пришлось установить постоянную слежку за председателем, чем они и занимались всю неделю, ожидая, когда Чхве активизирует свои иностранные счета. 

В казино в этот день вместе с председателем был его бухгалтер и иностранный инвестор. Подозрения правительства о государственной измене и продаже данных оказались правдивыми. Ёнгук дал команду захвата.

Дэхён закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в звуки за дверью, звучащие в наушнике слишком тихо. Он улавливает, как Химчан отходит от своего стола, Дэхёну кажется, будто он слышит шуршание ткани. Секунда и раздается характерный дымовой шашке щелчок. Дэхён открывает глаза, отсчитывая про себя десять секунд.

Слышится удивленный вскрик и поднявшийся шёпот, а через секунду Ёнгук толкает дверь и Дэхён перебежками идёт следом за Ёндже.

Председатель падает на пол, испуганные работники и несведущие посетители вскрикивают в ужасе, пытаясь согнуться, и закрывают лицо руками, в то время как основная часть «невидимой» охраны председателя достает свои пистолеты, беря босса в кольцо. Вторая группа, ворвавшаяся в зал через главный вход, идёт напролом и слышаться выстрелы, когда охрана пытается сопротивляться. Чоноп и Ёнгук окружают их, пока Дэхён с Ёндже подбегают к лежащим на полу людям и помогают им подняться. 

Дэхён осматривает зал, не находя проблем, и ведет за собой пару официантов и крупье к дверям, через которые они прошли. Он внимательно осматривает каждого вышедшего, запоминая приметы и внешний вид, чтобы никого не пропустить, но все выглядят слишком испуганными и в ужасе, а некоторые вздрагивают, когда за спинами слышатся угрожающие крики. 

Чжунхон в наушнике приказывает _«вернуться»_ и Дэхён, прищуриваясь в прицел, спешит обратно. Он подбегает к лестнице и тут же падает, опуская голову, и осматривает нижний ярус зала. 

Председатель и мужчина рядом с ним выглядели испуганными, спрятавшись под столом и что-то крича друг другу.

Дэхён мог бы подстрелить его, но сегодня у него была другая задача.

Он оглядывается еще раз, когда Чжунхон командует «цветы» и его взгляд падает на шевелящийся фикус почти в противоположном углу зала.

Согнувшись, Дэхён идёт напрямик к спрятавшемуся пареньку, останавливается у колонны напротив и смотрит в центр, где председатель явно что-то не поделил со своим бухгалтером. Внутренне Дэхён отсчитывает всего пару минут с начала операции и если Чхве убьёт кто-нибудь при задержании, то грустить явно никто не будет.

Дэхён переводит взгляд на спину парня, который сжался комочком между колонной и огромным искусственным цветком, и, наконец, решается. Пригнувшись, перебегает от одной колонны к другой, хватает официанта за талию и закрывает тому рот, тут же таща за собой обратно.

Мальчишка явно пребывал в ужасе, пытаясь брыкаться, и Дэхён почти впечатывает его в колонну, радуясь, что тому хватает мозгов не кричать.

– Младший лейтенант Вооруженных Сил республики Корея, сэр. Не сопротивляйтесь, чтобы я смог помочь вам, - тараторит Дэхён на пределе шёпота, но это помогает. Парень в руках резко замирает и позволяет Дэхену тащить его за собой.

Кажется, шок и дым подействовали на него совсем плохо. Опустив голову, официант еле плелся, отчего Дэхёну пришлось придерживать его в полусогнутом состоянии. В какой-то момент они оба слышат глухой хлопок, и в следующую секунду Дэхён видит, как его капитан осуществляет захват сопротивляющейся охраны. Уже у дверей он слышит, как председатель Чхве завывает, притворяясь раненым, но не обращает внимания, выводя гражданского из задымленного помещения.

По коридору до запасного выхода они доходят быстро, останавливаются только когда выходят из здания. Дэхён осторожно отпускает мальчишку, позволяя ему осесть на асфальт, а сам оглядывается на красно-синий свет. Несколько врачей у машин скорой помощи осматривают работников казино. Дэхён поворачивается к кашляющему официанту, снимая сначала каску, а затем и маску.

– Мне нужно, чтобы вас осмотрел врач. Давайте я вам помогу, - Дэхён делает несколько шагов к парню и протягивает ему свою руку. Тот, уже перестав кашлять, наконец, поднимает голову, медленно, словно все ещё плохо соображает, что происходит.

Дэхён открывает было рот, но так и замирает, когда видит растерянные, но никак не испуганные, мутно-зелёные глаза. Парень был явно младше Дэхёна. Он выглядел маленьким и хрупким, сжавшись в этой белой помятой рубашке, а его волосы были полностью растрепаны и торчали в разные стороны. Уставившись сначала на предложенную руку, он моргает и поднимается взглядом до лица Дэхёна, смотря из под своих ресниц как-то озадаченно, нежели удивлённо. 

– Хэй, - Дэхён присаживается перед официантом так, чтобы лица были на одном уровне, и обращается теперь уже неформально, - Пойдем, врач осмотрит тебя. Кажется, тебе помощь нужна больше всех.

Парень открывает рот.

– Мне холодно, - жалобно выдает он и Дэхён усмехается, качая головой. Точно в шоке. Он берет официанта за руку, обхватывая запястье, и поднимает на ноги, положив другую руку на его спину и направляя его в сторону машины скорой помощи.

Они стоят в стороне, поэтому Дэхён видит, как съехавшиеся СМИ щелкают своими вспышками на вырывающегося из рук уже полицейских председателя. Ёнгук с командами выходит через черный вход и останавливаются, наблюдая издалека. Дэхён поджимает губы, разворачиваясь к сидящему перед медбратом официанту, мельком скользнув по его именной табличке. _Бён._

– Каков диагноз?

Медбрат мельком смотрит на Дэхёна и отвечает, выпрямляясь и снимая с рук перчатки:

– Думаю, все в порядке, шеф, просто шок. Голова также в порядке, но если хотите можно осмотреть его в больнице. Вы ведь сказали, что он оставался там дольше всех? – Дэхён кивает, и медбрат склоняет голову, - Возможно, подобное может вызвать истерику, всё зависит от него. Решайте.

Медбрат отходит, а Дэхён не знает что сказать, потому что парень перед ним сидит молча и все ещё похож на растрепанного цыпленка, уставившись на отъезжающую от казино полицейскую машину.

Официант первым и подает голос.

– Что здесь произошло?

Дэхён оглядывается на свою команду, которая медленно бредет к их фургону, на все еще бушующих фотографов у выхода, перед которыми выступает командующий первой группой, и переводит взгляд на лицо паренька перед собой. Тот выглядит больше заинтересованным, но никак не испуганным, хотя Дэхён понимает, что это лишь внешне, когда тот вздрагивает от хлопка дверцы машины. Дэхён почему-то мысленно ругается на медбрата.

– Думаю, посмотрев новости, вы всё узнаете. Председатель Чхве был задержан по подозрению в мошенничестве, - рот парня приоткрывается и Дэхён старается улыбнуться, хотя получается ужасно неловко. Но это всё, что он может сказать об операции.

Хотя официант и не задает никаких вопросов больше, будто его это на самом деле не интересует. Он кивает как-то задумчиво и снова смотрит на Дэхёна, а тот неловко замирает, повернувшись телом к дороге – слышит свист Ёнгука, призывающий поторопиться.

– Думаю, вам стоит всё-таки отправиться в больницу... – Дэхён еще раз смотрит на табличку, хотя имя он уже запомнил, - Бён.

– Я не хочу, - официант тут же подскакивает, чуть шатаясь, и становится прямо перед Дэхёном, одного роста с ним и уверенно смотрит в его глаза, - Врач ведь сказал, что со мной всё хорошо, разве нет?

Дэхён вздыхает, руками сжимая ремень. Иногда на операциях попадаются и такие.

– А если нет? 

– А почему ты вообще беспокоишься, - парень поджимает губы и замолкает, а затем неловко кивает за Дэхёна, - Тебя, вон, ждут. 

– Лучше проверьтесь еще раз, чтобы потом не возникло проблем, - еще раз говорит Дэхён и также улыбается, игнорируя нахальство мальчишки, начавшего говорить неформально, - Я вывел вас из здания и буквально спас жизнь. Стоит, наверное, быть немного более благодарным.

Парень перед ним хмурится и неосознанно приподнимает подбородок. Официант с характером. Отлично. 

Стоило ли его вообще спасать.

– Я должен быть благодарным за то, что полицейские делают свою работу? – Бён задумчиво склоняет голову на бок, не звуча при этом издевательски, будто на самом деле просто интересуется погодой. Брови Дэхёна дергаются в удивлении. Да что с ним вообще не так?

– Ваше право... Ким Бён. Только думаю, лучше привести себя в порядок в больнице, чем идти по всему городу в таком виде, - Дэхён указывает на свою голову, намекая на причёску официанта. Тот, хмурясь, поднимает руку вверх, дотрагиваясь до своих волос, а затем шумно втягивает в себя воздух, очаровательно краснея и тут же начиная приглаживать взлохмаченные волосы. Дэхён почти умиляется этому, поджав губы.

Официант перед ним смущается и сразу сдувается, Дэхён выпрямляется, отдавая честь, и собирается вернуться в фургон, когда парень, спохватившись, говорит:

– Спасибо.

Дэхён останавливается, сделав всего один шаг, и улыбается, слегка повернувшись и склонив голову в знак принятия благодарности. Бён, смотря ему прямо в глаза, неловко улыбается, отчего на щеках появляются впадинки.

– Вы даже не представляете, как сильно вы спасли мою жизнь сегодня.

– Почему, вполне представляю, - улыбается Дэхён, хотя в какой-то степени лукавил. Не то, чтобы жизни Бёна что-то угрожало на самом деле.

– И я поеду в больницу, - говорит Бён, подтверждая свои слова кивком. Дэхён ухмыляется, снова обращаясь неформально:

– Я надеюсь. Это в твоих же интересах, - Бён смотрит на него, слегка прищуривается и как-то заискивающе улыбается, пожимая плечами.

– Можете прийти, проверить.

Дэхён поджимает губы в улыбке, качая головой, и снова разворачивается, сделав несколько шагов вперед, когда парень опять окликает:

– Простите!

– Что-то еще? – Дэхён поворачивается и видит парня ближе, чем предполагалось. Кажется, тот даже пошёл за ним. Несколько мгновений официант молчит, смотря на него, а затем неловко дергает плечами.

– Могу ли я узнать имя своего спасителя? 

Дэхён не отвечает, в растерянности: сказать или нет. Ему нельзя, но не то, чтобы это было для парнишки хоть как-то полезно.

– Вы уже знаете моё.

Парень перед ним смотрит ожидающе, слегка приподняв брови с нерешительной улыбкой на губах. По мере длительности паузы улыбка исчезала, становясь натянутой и квадратной и Бён чешет нос, собираясь извиниться, когда Дэхён решается. Что-то определённо притягивающее было в этом маленьком лице и бархатном голосе.

– Дэхён.

Улыбка возвращается на лицо официанта. Он кивает в благодарность и, сложив руки в замок перед собой, усмехается:

– Спасибо, Дэхён.

Дэхён закатывает глаза, разворачиваясь, потому что парень все ещё говорит неформально.

Он перебегает дорогу, запрыгивает в фургон, получая кучу недовольных возгласов и ругань Чонопа. Бросая каску на место, он выглядывает в лобовое стекло, когда Ёнгук разворачивает фургон, и видит маленькую фигурку официанта, залезающего на пассажирское сидение скорой помощи, на что усмехается и качает головой. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот парнишка окажется таким наглым.

– Чего высматриваешь? – Чоноп толкает его в сторону, вглядываясь тоже, но не видит ничего кроме машины скорой помощи, - Зачем мы вообще тебя ждали. Официант понравился?

– Очень, - сухо отвечает Дэхён, откидываясь на своё сидение, и прикрывает глаза, мечтая оказаться дома.

Чонопу плевать на правила, он стаскивает с себя униформу, пиная Ёндже, и переодевается в обычную одежду, прося Ёнгука закинуть его в ресторан на встречу с тёщей, потому что _опаздываю уже, ненавижу эту работу_ , а Дэхён думает о том, что имя Ким Бёна он уже где-то слышал.

Определенно, очень.

xxx

 _ **оглядываясь, понимаю, что удача уже улыбнулась мне**_  


– Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне найти одного человека.

Минсок приоткрывает рот, а затем снова его закрывает, возведя глаза к потолку, словно мысленно проклинает тот день, когда родился в этой семье самым старшим.

– Если бы ты попросил помочь найти оружие, то без проблем, любое по всему Сеулу, но почему ты решил, что я способен найти человека? Я, Бэкхён?

Бэкхён подпрыгивает на диване и склоняется к другу ближе.

– Мне больше не к кому обратиться. Хён, пожалуйста, - Минсок не выглядит убежденным, уставшим только.

– Попроси у того, чья эта специализация, отец зря, что ли, половину этих людей держит. Хённим найдет тебе всё в два счёта.

Но Бэкхён мотает головой:

– Это личное, я не могу доверять ему. И не этого человека.

Минсок приподнимает свои идеальные брови, выглядя заинтересованным в этой фразе.

– Кто? – спрашивает старший и Бэкхён улыбается, принимая это за победу.

– Мне нужна информация о его проживании, семейном положении и контактные данные. Его зовут Дэхён.

– Я еще не согласился, - ворчит Минсок, но в итоге достает блокнот, - Ещё что.

– Это всё, - моргает Бэкхён и Минсок поднимает на него возмущенный взгляд.

– Серьёзно, что ли? Мне искать по имени?

– Есть важная деталь, которая одновременно и облегчит тебе поиск и усложнит, - Бэк чешет подбородок, прикусывая нижнюю губу, и ёрзает на месте, вспоминая парня в униформе, спасшего его жизнь. Дэхён. Чёртов спецназовец.

– Говори уже, - Минсок смотрит обреченно, но заинтересованно, особенно когда Бэк склоняется к нему ещё ближе и тихо говорит низким голосом:

– Он младший лейтенант подразделения специального назначения. 

Минсок открывает рот, смотря на друга в шоке, пытается что-то сказать, но выходит удивлённое _ох_. Старший Ким закрывает рот и моргает, отводя взгляд в сторону и размышляя.

– Зачем тебе кто-то из Вооруженных сил, Бэк?

Бэк пожимает плечами. Не говорить же ему, что внутренние сигналы Бэка никогда не обманывали и он хочет пригласить того на свидание. Минсок и сам это знает. Уже понял.

– Так ты найдешь его?

– Я попытаюсь, - медленно по слогам говорит Минсок, убирая блокнот обратно в карман, очевидно не собираясь записывать это, - Но ты должен понимать, что это безумство. Ты чокнутый.

Минсок знал о том, что часы председателя Бэк одолжил. Но также и знал, как и вся страна, из новостей, что того держат под следствием, а его адвокаты борются за право освобождения под залог. 

Своё Бэк всё же получил. Красиво прошел через главный вход в огромное здание компании, а там, на пятнадцатом этаже, в кабинете председателя, мило улыбаясь камерам наблюдения, пусть те и не видели его лица, прошёл до частной галереи председателя, забрав то, что должно принадлежать ему. В любом случае, через пару месяцев он вернёт это в музей, когда все достаточно о нём поговорят.

Минсок всё ещё ворчит, что он сумасшедший, а Бэк лишь подмигивает ему, поправляя воротник пиджака, и направляется на выход.

Он не появляется у Кимов до конца недели и даже из квартиры не выходит, спит, в основном, читает и проводит время на чердаке, рассматривая крыши старого Сеула, которые все в будущей предвыборной гонке обещают улучшить. 

В понедельник он, наконец, решает выйти в люди, посчитав, что дал хёну достаточно времени. В доме тишина, что слегка удивляет. Бэкхён зовет Чонина, Чунмёна, но никто не откликается. Он медленно поднимается по винтовой лестнице на второй этаж к кабинету Чунмёна, останавливаясь перед приоткрытой дверью на секунду. Открывает её, заставая Минсока, облокотившегося о стол с книгой в руках и Чунмёна в кресле, массирующего виски.

– Хён, - Бэк уважительно кланяется в знак приветствия Чунмёну - пусть они и были одногодками, но обращаться по-другому статус не позволял, - на что тот только кивает, а Минсок отрывается от книги и как-то неодобрительно хмурится. Бэкхён смотрит на него в ожидании, чуть двигая бровями. Минсок вздыхает, закрывая книгу и кладёт её на стол.

– Я вернусь и мы продолжим, - Чунмён что-то одобрительно мычит, уставившись на бумаги перед собой, а Бэк провожает Минсока взглядом. Тот ведёт его через весь коридор в комнату для гостей, которая раньше, ещё совсем в детстве, по рассказам Чонина, была его спальней. Бэкхён проходит внутрь и садится на край кровати, смотря, как Минсок роется в ящике комода и выуживает несколько листов.

– Перешёл на тех, кто помладше? – Бэк берёт в руки предложенные листы и пробегается глазами по информации.

– Вау. Спасибо, - он смотрит вверх, на Минсока, а тот лишь качает головой.

– После школы твой Чон Дэхён был зачислен в армию, по окончании получал образование в Военной академии, был одним из лучших. Я получил его послужной список, но с какого-то момента вся информация о нём полностью исчезла, - Бэк молча приподнимает брови, догадываясь. Минсок кивает, - Стоит отметка о его переводе в специальное подразделение и с тех пор все сведения о его карьере полностью закрыты. Черные береты подлежат особому учету, так что всё, что ты можешь найти где-то хотя бы рядом с ним это его родители и сестра в Кванджу. Я ещё немного покопал, так что на последней странице адрес квартиры, которую он снимает последние семь лет.

– Хён...

Бэк начинает широко улыбаться, подскакивает со своего места, сжимая листки в руках, и делает шаг, желая обнять Минсока, на что тот сопротивляясь, выставляет руки вперёд:

– Не смей, прошу, не трогай меня. Иди уже, ты получил что хотел.

– О, хён, - Минсок наблюдает, как Бэк складывает листочки и убирает во внутренний карман пиджака, а затем спрашивает, поджимая губы:

– Одного не могу понять. Почему ты так к этому относишься? В этом нет ничего особенного. В нём нет. Обычный военный спецназ, из того, что я узнал. И я это спрашиваю не потому, что это он, а потому что это ты и я знаю тебя. Ты не тот человек, который будет совершать глупости.

Бэкхён смотрит на хёна, не мигая, прячет руки в карманы брюк и едва заметно улыбается.

Минсок прав, он видел Дэхёна даже не пятнадцать минут, а где-то вероятно меньше, но этого ему хватило. Он не мог объяснить почему почувствовал эту искру внутри, странные чувства, которых у него никогда не было к кому-то. Интерес. Бэкхён просто хотел удостовериться, что то, что он почувствовал не было моментным (по крайней мере, он надеялся на это). А вот что он будет делать с этим, они еще посмотрят. 

– Не говори никому. Даже Чунмёну, - говорит он в итоге, шутливо отдает хёну честь и направляется к выходу.

– Будь осторожен. Скоро ты войдешь в клан и нам не нужны проблемы подобного рода сейчас. И не вздумай приближаться к нему в своём обычном виде, - бросает Минсок в спину, - А то увидит твои глаза и подумает, что ты либо айдол, либо с красных кварталов.

Бэкхён громко смеётся уже в пустом коридоре.

Дэхён живет на четвертом этаже из пяти. Бэкхён не влезает к нему в дом, пока того нет – это не то, что он должен делать, если собирается встретиться со спецназовцем ещё раз.

Чтобы иметь полную свободу, он посещает цветочный магазин в доме напротив и знакомится с его хозяйкой, женщина умиляется такому красивому молодому человеку, который помогает здесь неподалёку в кондитерской, и даже приглашает его навещать её почаще. Выбирает из гардероба самую простую клетчатую рубашку и носит их с брюками, таская очки с фальшивыми стеклами в кармане, думая, что вполне сносный образ.

Пару раз он видит Дэхёна издалека, не желая попадаться на глаза раньше времени. У того, вероятно выходные в эти дни, он полностью одетый во всё домашнее, зевая ходит до соседнего продуктового за молоком, иногда выбирается на завтраки с одним из своих сослуживцев, в кафе рядом с цветочным, и предпочитает ходить пешком. Зная чуйку военных, Бэкхён не следит за ним долго, просто удостоверяется, что тот находится в ближайшем радиусе и затем выжидает нужное время, чтобы показаться.

Проходит около трёх недель с ареста председателя Чхве, когда вероятность неслучайной встречи равна нулю и ничего подозрительного спецназовец подумать не сможет. 

xxx

_**так уж получилось, я только что сорвал джекпот.** _

Дэхён потягивается, зевая, и морщится, наблюдая, как Чоноп поглощает вторую порцию яичницы.

– Господи, тебя что, дома не кормят? Хватит столько есть по утрам.

Чоноп отмахивается.

– Дома у меня беременная жена и моя сестра, которая решила приехать навестить своих будущих крестников, потому что успела по ним соскучиться. Я даже позавтракать не могу, потому что, _Мун Чоноп, ты не имеешь право есть, пока твоей жене необходимо питаться за троих_ , - Дэхён смеётся, допивая свой кофе. Он даже представить не мог, что у его Чонопа будет семья и дети до того, как он хотя бы начнёт серьезно встречаться снова.

– Ёнгук сказал, что будет ждать нас на месте через три часа. Думаю, очередное задание в Японии, учитывая, что он сказал мне не отменять семейный ужин,- Чоноп вытирает рот салфеткой, выглядя так, словно с удовольствием бы отменил этот ужин, а Ёнгук лично его предал. 

– Думаю тебе стоит взять отпуск и остыть, - Дэхён улыбается, расплачиваясь, и смеётся, когда друг выходит из кафе, жалуясь на свою сестру.

– Ты хоть знаешь как тяжело растить ребенка в Сеуле? А двоих? Двоих, Дэхён! Отпуск не светит мне в ближайшее столетие.

Они медленно идут в сторону стоянки, Чоноп бурчит что-то о завтрашнем бейсболе и Дэхён только открывает рот, чтобы согласиться, когда прямо перед ним открывается дверь цветочного магазина и госпожа Ким прощается с посетителем под звук колокольчика.

Чоноп ойкает, почти врезаясь, а Дэхён останавливается, когда дверь хлопает, закрываясь. Посетитель поворачивается им на встречу и замирает тоже - Дэхён смотрит на слегка растрепанные волосы, подвернутые рукава рубашки и простые джинсы. Сейчас Ким Бён выглядел еще младше, чем тогда, маленьким комочком на бордюре у казино.

Дэхён не знает почему запомнил его, вероятно сыграла свою роль вся ситуация в целом, но он подмечает, что сегодня парень выглядит точно иначе, чем в прошлый раз, хотя тогда ему немного удалось разглядеть. Он даже пытался вспомнить, после, но понял, что занимается ерундой. Вот уж и правда неожиданная встреча.

Парень напротив расплывается в улыбке, сжимая руки в замок, и кланяется, даже ни разу не посмотрев на Чонопа.

– Дэхён, - радостно говорит парнишка.

– Дэхён? - шепчет Чоноп удивленно. Дэхён усмехается, игнорируя друга.

– Бён. Рад видеть, что с вами всё в порядке.

Бён ерошит волосы и делает несколько шагов вперед, оказываясь почти совсем рядом.

– Я проверялся, со мной было всё хорошо. Ты так настойчиво рекомендовал посетить больницу, что я надеялся на визит. Как жаль, что у Вооруженных сил совсем нет времени на простых официантов.

Дэхён видит удивленного Чонопа боковым зрением, усмехается, понимая, что парнишка совсем не изменился, все также обращается неуважительно и кажется, он почти уверен, флиртует с ним. 

В любом случае, в эту игру можно играть вдвоем.

– Думаю, у меня было бы меньше времени для работы, если бы я проверял каждого пострадавшего в Сеуле.

Бён выглядит почти обиженно.

– Но я не каждый. Поверь мне, я особенный пострадавший.

Чоноп рядом хрюкает, сдерживая смех, и прикрывая рот кулаком, бормочет что-то о том, что подождёт в машине. Дэхён не особо обращает внимание на него. И игнорирует слова Бёна тоже.

– Почему ты всё это время обращаешься ко мне неуважительно? Уверен, я старше.

– А я думаю нет, - Бён хмыкает, выглядя до ужаса уверенным, - В каком году ты рожден?

– А ты? – в ответ спрашивает Дэхён. Бён пожимает плечами.

– Обезьяна. Теперь ты.

Ох, ладно.

– Петух, - медленно проговаривает Дэхён и видит довольную улыбочку. Удивительно, думает он. Он был старше на год, но выглядит таким хрупким и значительно меньше, что Дэхён никогда и не подумал бы назвать его хёном.

– Так что, младший лейтенант Дэхён, - Бён склоняет голову, выглядя до ужаса довольным, - Что вы здесь делаете?

– Я... Живу здесь недалеко, - Дэхён моргает, чувствуя себя слегка неловко. Обычные разговоры у него получались не очень. Бён кивает.

– В этом районе. Я вот помогаю тут в паре кварталов своему другу и однажды набрел на магазин госпожи Ким, теперь люблю сюда иногда заходить. Люблю цветы. А у нее ещё и потрясающие тематические иллюстрации висят. Конечно, это не оригиналы Нам Ге У, но определенно талантливые копии.

Дэхён не особо понимает о чём идёт речь, но согласно кивает. Он засматривается на Бёна, ощущая себя странно в какой-то степени. Бён выглядит ожидающим чего-то, но у Дэхёна ни одной мысли в голове, кроме хаотичного потока – Чоноп ждёт, кажется они летят в Японию, нужно не забыть купить рамён по дороге домой и заплатить за электричество до вторника. А еще Бён красивый. Красивый и вызывает чувство, будто Дэхён уже знает его. Странные ощущения, не было с ним ещё такого и что делать он тоже не знает. Парень ведь, вроде как, бывший пострадавший. Жизнь с работой в таком ключе Дэхён не знал, как смешать, но перспектива выглядела... Довольно заманчивой.

Видимо Бёну ждать надоедает, стоять посреди улицы в неловком молчании – не лучшее развитие событий из всех. Он как-то мило улыбается, смотря на Дэхёна из под ресниц, и тянет:

– Думаю друг ждёт тебя, младший лейтенант Дэхён. Не буду больше задерживать.

Дэхён удивленно смотрит на него, не веря, что тот просто заканчивает разговор. Он уже приоткрывает рот, чтобы остановить всё это – _странно_ , на самом деле, не свойственно ему – когда Бён всё-таки улыбается и выдыхает:

– Но сперва я очень настойчиво хочу получить номер твоего телефона. Если ты не против, конечно.

– Конечно.

И Дэхён по-странному даже не колеблется, отправив мысли о том, что обстоятельства знакомства странные, _но может так выглядит судьба_ , далеко. Он хлопает себя по карманам, но Бён уже выуживает из кармана джинс телефон и протягивает ему в ожидании. На заставке странный древний рисунок и Дэхён удивляется, пока забивает свой номер, а затем возвращает телефон в руки парню. Бён довольно улыбается, вертя телефон в руке:

– Отлично, младший лейтенант Дэхён. Я напишу сегодня вечером. Должен же я отблагодарить за спасение.

– Просто отблагодарить за спасение? – спрашивает Дэхён, хотя уверен, что это не так. Бён игривый и даже наглый, по нему сразу видно. Непривычный для Дэхёна тип, с такими он никогда не пытался начать строить отношения, но что-то в нём было, что-то, что скрывалось за всем этим поведением. Но может он просто всё не так понял? Только отблагодарить за спасение?

Бён закатывает глаза.

– Конечно, нет. Это свидание.

Дэхён необъяснимым образом чувствует удовлетворение от ответа. С этим парнем будет определенно интересно.

Его взгляд ненароком скользит в сторону стоянки, там в машине он видит голову Чонопа и ему всё еще нужно на работу, и Бён это замечает.

– Ох, я задерживаю тебя, прости. Тогда я напишу тебе и мы встретимся, - Бён говорит это еще раз, утвердительно, не спрашивает, но словно позволяя отказаться в последний раз перед окончательной капитуляцией. Дэхён только говорит:

– Просто Дэхён, - Бён улыбается и совсем не выглядит хёном.

– Я тоже буду ждать.

Бён уходит первым, кланяется и проходит мимо, слегка задевая плечом, будто бы обещая. Дэхён медленно бредёт до машины, садится на пассажирское сидение, пристегиваясь, и полностью игнорирует Чонопа.

Кажется у него впервые за несколько лет будет свидание и с кем. Наглый мальчишка. 

Надо же, как повезло.

Дэхён летит в Японию с огромной улыбкой на лице, когда Чоноп просит его перестать быть таким счастливым по утрам.

* * *

' Daelim Industrial – компания, занимающаяся нефтехимией, нефтепереработкой, а также строительством промышленных объектов в области энергетики, входящая в один из крупнейших конгломератов Кореи.   
' И Ханчоль – известный корейский художник эпохи Чосон 19 века.   
' Нам Ге У – известный корейский художник эпохи Чосон 19 века, известный по своим картинам природы (в основном, бабочек и насекомых).


	2. xx

ххх

**_притворяюсь, что не заинтересован,_ **   
**_избегаю твоего взгляда._ **

– Если бы два года назад я знал, что для того, чтобы ты остановился, тебе нужно быть в отношениях, я бы устроил марафон слепых свиданий.

Бэкхён улыбается на слова Минсока, подбирая к свитеру рубашку. Он не делал ничего крупного уже почти... Сколько? Пять? Шесть месяцев, потому что был занят – Дэхёном, их отношениями, своими чувствами. Совсем мелкие кражи, исключительно в пользу искусства, пока Дэхён был где-то на работе за границей, не считались.

– Это бы не сработало. Дэхён особенный.

Минсок морщится от того насколько сладко это звучит.

– Иметь копов в семье, - бормочет Чонин, развалившись на софе, и отрывается от телефона, чтобы посмотреть на Бэкхёна, - Хён, когда тебя примут в клан, Чунмён тебя по голове не погладит, так и знай. С этим надо будет что-то делать. 

Бэкхён не отвлекаясь от своего отражения, гордо проговаривает:

– Он младший лейтенант подразделения специального назначения Вооруженных Сил Республики Корея. Не коп.

– А ты аферист, связанный с мафией, - выдыхает Чонин, резко садясь, и смотрит на друга как-то грустно, - И он об этом не знает. Прошло полгода, но это не вся жизнь. Когда-нибудь он узнает. И либо тебя схватят, либо ты его уничтожишь.

– Малой дело говорит, - склонив голову, одобряет Минсок.

Губы Бэкхёна слегка дергаются, он снова отворачивается к шкафу и, пытаясь собрать остатки самообладания, перебирает рубашки.

– Почему вы вообще в моей квартире? Выметайтесь отсюда.

– Хён, - Чонин смотрит извиняюще, но Минсок кладет руку на его манжет, останавливая. 

Бэкхён понимает, что они правы и его разрывает это.

Он случайно шутит про коллегу и друга Дэхёна Чонопа, так что они много говорят наедине о том, как важна для Дэхёна его работа, о том, что он, к сожалению, не может говорить Бэку - _Бёну_ \- ничего о ней, потому что, он не уверен, но сомневается, что мог бы рассказать об этом, даже состоя в браке. Дэхён выглядел неуверенным, потому что Бэкхён точно не мог знать в каком подразделении тот находится, поэтому мог не понять. Вряд ли гражданский вообще знает что-то о черных беретах.

Тогда Бэкхён старался избавиться от странного тянущего чувства в груди, потому что это был Дэхён. И за такое короткое время он успел стать для него важной частью жизни, важной частью чего-то внутри. Он не хотел с ним расставаться, не сейчас. Вообще никогда, только знал, что так не получится, потому что возможно, скорее всего, Дэхён узнает кто он и возненавидит его. Вероятно, попытается поймать, чтобы сдать правительству. Он вот уже второй год числится в международном розыске.

Бэкхён был влюблён. До глупого влюблён. Ему нужно было пресечь всё на корню ещё тогда, не нужно было просить Минсока узнавать информацию о неком спецназовце, нужно было просто забыть об этом случае и вернуть картины в музей, как он и планировал.

Сейчас Дэхён был важной частью его жизни и Дэхён, он был уверен, чувствовал то же самое. Внутри щемило от того, что это были те самые отношения, о которых он когда-то мечтал, когда-то, когда забывал, что был заявлен миру как мужская версия Дорис Пэйн. Он поддался этому порыву внутри себя ради того, чтобы разрушить – либо свою жизнь, либо жизнь Дэхёна. 

И жизнь Дэхёна он рушить абсолютно точно не хотел.

Поэтому он говорит Дэхёну, что всё нормально и ему не нужно ничего рассказывать. Он крепко сжимает его пальцы и просит пообещать друг другу, что они могут не говорить что-то о себе, но всегда должны быть честными в чувствах. Что есть что-то, чего он тоже не может рассказать и он всё понимает. Вероятно, на фоне его секрета, работа Дэхёна меркнет, но Бэкхён молчит об этом.

Это его работа, думает он. Ловить плохих людей, вроде председателя Чхве и других преступников. Ловить кого-то вроде Бэкхёна.

Минсок говорит о том, что их отцу становится всё тяжелее и с каждым днём приближается его конец. Они готовятся всей семьей, всем кланом, скоро Чунмён примет управление и начнутся большие перемены. И Бэкхёна примут в семью, и у него тоже будут обязанности перед Кимами – он не сможет просто ошиваться рядом с ними, потому что дружат полжизни, еще с тех пор, когда он даже не думал о том, чтобы красть. 

Он поступил как эгоист тогда, его предупреждали, что всё это ни к чему не приведет, а он не послушал. Так что ему стоит закончить всё сейчас и обойтись разбитым сердцем – своим и Дэхёна. 

И лучше он разобьет ему сердце, чем тот будет ненавидеть его и презирать до конца жизни. Бэкхён даже мысли об этом не выдержит.

Настроения и желания что-либо делать у него больше не было, он прогоняет братьев из своей квартиры, оправдывая это тем, что собирается уходить, и остается на некоторое время в одиночестве, сидя на кровати и уставившись в одну точку.

Когда он стучит в дверь Дэхёна часом позднее, то кусает нижнюю губу, осматривая дверной косяк так, словно это последний раз, хотя он не планировал ничего говорить сегодня. Только не сегодня. Ему нужно ещё хотя бы чуть-чуть времени.

Дэхён открывает дверь в смешном фартуке с эмблемой Супермэна на груди – подарок Бэкхёна на день рождения – и расплывается в улыбке, пропуская того внутрь. Бэк чмокает подставленные для поцелуя губы, и проходит прямиком на кухню, втягивая воздух носом:

– Что-то особенное?

– Для тебя это всегда что-то особенное, потому что ты не умеешь готовить, - смеётся Дэхён, приоткрывая крышку сковороды. Бэк довольно мычит, усаживаясь за стол и примерно складывая руки, смотря на спину парня:

– У тебя всё хорошо? 

– О да. Я ещё не собрал сумку и умудрился потерять билет, пока держал его в руках. Думаю, завтрашний вылет проклят.

Бэкхён смеётся, наблюдает, как Дэхён разрезает мясо на куски ножницами и задумчиво тянет:

– Как дела у Чонопа? Я хочу поздравить его, помни.

Дэхён качает головой:

– Он звонит в больницу каждые сорок минут, проверяя не начались ли схватки. Вчера его уже начали игнорировать и он почти закатил истерику своей сестре. Там было что-то о том, что раз она терроризировала его девять месяцев, то он имеет право на это тоже. А дальше трубку бросили. Ёнджэ успокаивал его, сказав, что уже проходил через это и не один раз, так что ему стоит быть спокойнее, но сомневаюсь, что это помогло, - Бэк улыбается. О друзьях Дэхёна он знал многое из рассказов, хотя видел только Чонопа. Осторожность и с его стороны, и со стороны Дэхёна мешала ему познакомиться лично и иногда это заставляло грустить, он хотел быть частью жизни Дэхёна и в этом тоже.

Но он ведь собирался разбить ему сердце.

У Бэка по спине холодок бежит, он смотрит на ободранные края старой столешницы и вокруг внезапно становится холодно. 

– _Ким Бён!_

Голос Дэхёна заставляет вздрогнуть и дернуться, поднять голову и увидеть небольшую улыбку и приподнятые брови:

– Ты чего? Передай мне полотенце, говорю.

Бэкхён оглядывается и передает Дэхёну бумажное полотенце, чуть хмурится, ощущая себя глупо, но быстро отгоняет ненужные мысли. 

Они ужинают, когда Дэхён между очередным кусочком говядины говорит.

– У меня отпуск в следующем месяце. Я планировал поехать домой к родителям, - Бэкхён мычит, показывая, что слушает и кладёт в рот очередную порцию риса. Дэхён молчит еще немного, а затем, как бы между делом, интересуется, - Не хочешь поехать со мной?

Бэкхён замирает с набитым ртом, чуть не подавившись, заставляет себя продолжать жевать и неловко сжимает в руках вилку и нож, раздумывая, что ему следует сказать.

Он собирался расставаться?

– Ты можешь не ехать, я просто предложил. Давно не был дома, знаешь, - Дэхёну неловко, но он улыбается и в уголках глаз появляются лучики, Бэкхён моргает, чтобы сосредоточиться, глотает, кладя приборы на стол, и вытирает рот салфеткой.

– Нет, просто это было неожиданно, - Бэк улыбается, желая приободрить Дэхёна, а в голове мысли хаотично разлетаются в разные стороны. Что он должен сказать?

– Я подумал, что хотел бы познакомить тебя с родителями и сестрой, показать, где я вырос. 

– ...Да, - говорит Бэкхён неуверенно, потому что не может слышать голос Дэхёна, пытающегося звучать равнодушно, - Было бы здорово. Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать со своим расписанием.

Бэк поднимает взгляд и видит благодарную улыбку. Его сердце сжимается.

После ужина они лежат на диване. Дэхён включает какую-то развлекательную программу, а Бэк теснится комочком рядом, уткнувшись носом в чужую грудь и прикрыв глаза. Он чувствует руку, лежащую на предплечье, оберегающую и удерживающую. В горле появляется ком.

На протяжении всей жизни он мало что мог назвать важным для себя.

Говорят, что ты всегда запоминаешь своё первое дело – Бэкхён, если честно, не помнил. Не мог вспомнить, когда был первый раз, когда с каждым новым делом переходил от мелкой кражи к более крупному воровству и мошенничеству, когда понял, что стал тем, кого считают мастером своего дела.

Вероятно, его судьба была предрешена – без семьи, совсем один, еще даже не подросток, тогда он смотрел на мир широко раскрытыми от испуга глазами в старой заброшенной квартирке, с теми, кто не внушал особого доверия обществу. Сейчас у него не было ничего, что могло бы испугать его по-настоящему. Зато были заработанные годами связи, фактическое покровительство Кимов и уверенность в своём положении.

Кимы защищали его, потому что Чонин видел в нём еще одного хёна, Чунмён, вероятно, младшего братишку и достойного партнёра, а Минсок уважал его как _личность_. Это было покровительство, которое позволяло ему пользоваться их средствами и оказывать им услуги. Фактически, пока главой клана оставался отец братьев, они его оберегали только потому, что Бэкхёна привели в их дом ещё маленьким, когда получить доверие к себе получилось бы легче всего. Чонин с нетерпением ждал, когда Бэкхён станет частью семьи, как только Чунмён возьмет дело в свои руки, чтобы представлять его полноправным братом, чтобы они были связаны, как клан. Эта маленькая восточная принцесса был ужасно сентиментален до всех этих семейных братских уз.

Еще были Джесси и Джей, те, кто привёл его в дом Кимов. Бэкхён не знал свою семью, не помнил. Все его воспоминания начинаются с них – высокая загорелая блондинка в строгом костюме и молчаливый внушительный мужчина за ней, внимательно наблюдавший за маленьким ребёнком, только что потерявшим своих родителей в перестрелке каких-то преступников и оставшийся на улице совсем один. Его привели в небольшую квартиру, одели и накормили. А затем оставили себе.

 _В Корее зови меня Хёнджу-нуна, а здесь я тётя Джесси. Дэсика можешь звать Джеем везде, если хочешь, но обязательно хён_ , учила Джесси, когда Бэкхён впервые отправился за границу, через океан в Америку. Джесси была потрясающей.

Бэкхён растёт и узнает, как живут взявшие его люди, только его это ничуть не пугает. Зарабатывать на жизнь воровством – это то, как они выживали и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Зато у них был кодекс чести и это маленький Бэкхён считал более важным. 

У хёна всегда был план, расчетливый и холодный, он считал Бэкхёна своим сыном, учил его своим лучшим качествам и как-то даже признался, что не хочет, чтобы тот впутывался во всё это – вероятно, он мог стать кем-то более достойным. Только Бэкхён, жизнью обязанный им за то, что все ещё живет в хороших условиях, был не согласен. Каждый выживает как может.

В отличие от Джея, Джесси была более эмоциональной, она всегда знала чего хотела и получала это, а Бэкхёна считала наследником её мастерства. И именно от неё Бэкхён научился тому, что любить и быть любимым – важно, но никогда не стоит забывать о своей безопасности и всегда, всегда быть с партнёром на равных. 

_Ох, малыш, Дэсик дал мне всё, чего я хотела,_ \- говорила нуна, когда Бэкхён в очередной раз удивлялся их крепким отношениям. - _А то, чего я не могу иметь дал мне ты. Мы любим и уважаем друг друга, никогда не забывай, что ты должен относится к своей половинке как к равному._

И это то самое, чего у него не получалось. Он не мог относится к Дэхёну как к равному и Дэхён бы точно не смог принимать его как обычного человека, узнай он, кем Бэкхён являлся на самом деле.

Это то, как должна закончится его собственная греческая трагедия – в постоянной лжи и недосказанности с обеих сторон, он разобьёт сердце Дэхёну и себе, оставшись с когда-то запавшими в сердце словами той, кто растила его как собственного сына и научила всему в этом мире. И Бэкхён не знал что ему делать. 

Ведь Дэхён захотел познакомить его с родителями и показать своё детство.

Дэхён обнимает его крепко и пальцами гладит поясницу, Бэкхён сворачивается котёнком, думая о том, что обещал себе – скоро он это закончит. Скоро Дэхён снова улетит на задание, намного дальше, чем раньше, куда-то на Ближний Восток, Бэкхён уже придумал, как он это провернёт.

Он станет реже писать и ближе к концу командировки Дэхёна поменяет номер телефона, а когда тот вернётся встретится с ним и скажет, что так продолжаться больше не может. Что им не следовало начинать вообще и каждый пойдет своим путём. Бэкхён собирается надавить на больное, сказать, что не может жить с человеком, который ставит работу выше отношений, солгать, что устал от вечных секретов и затем исчезнуть из жизни Дэхёна навсегда. Так будет лучше и то, что Чонин называет его бесчувственным придурком, услышав его идею, лишь подтверждает, что он поступает правильно. Рвать нужно быстро. А похандрить он успеет в одиночестве позже.

В начале всё идёт по его идиотскому плану.

Он остается у Дэхёна, обнимает чуть сильнее, чем обычно и не спит всю ночь, вдыхая запах печенья, исходящий от парня, запоминая, как чужая обнажённая кожа касается его собственной. С утра он просыпается раньше, варит кофе и одевается – обычно, если вылет Дэхёна был назначен на рассвете, он оставлял Бэкхёна в квартире, тот просыпался утром в пустой постели, писал много сообщений, спрашивая _где_ на его кухне вообще кофе или хотя бы просто кружки. В этот раз он оставаться не мог. Не имел права.

Бэк наблюдает, как Дэхён ходит по квартире в большой футболке с зубной щеткой во рту и двумя парами одинаковых брюк в руках. Смеётся, прикрываясь, когда тот все-таки одевается и выглядит более менее прилично, а затем спохватывается, глядя на время, лепечет о том, что ему срочно нужно ехать и спешит к двери.

Дэхён зовет его, наигранно обиженно тянет _Бё-ён_ , но Бэк громко говорит _уже ушёл_ , однако Дэхёна просто так не победить, руку Бэкхёна ловят, он поворачивается и его целуют. Быстро и легко, но он чувствует свежее дыхание и прикосновение чужих пальцев к своему подбородку – защищают крепко, оберегают.

Бэк улыбается на прощание и уходит, чувствуя, как внутри всё опускается.

Он возвращается к себе в квартиру, пытается читать свежую газету, но каждый раз глазами находит настенные часы. Когда стрелка приближается и встаёт ровно, внутри что-то замирает – вот сейчас, в эти минуты Дэхён должен улететь на очередное задание. Бэкхён кидает газету куда-то на журнальный стол и падает на диван со стоном, зарываясь в подушки.

Всё будет хорошо.

Он переживёт это.

Он не сдерживается и отправляет Дэхёну ответное сообщение следующим днем, а затем кусает губы, проклиная себя. Заявляется к Кимам без предупреждения и вручает свой телефон Чонину, говоря спрятать его куда-нибудь и не давать ему в ближайшие пару дней. Чонин лишь смеётся:

– Спрятать что-то от афериста, серьезно, хён?

Бэк лишь корчит несчастную мину. 

Через два дня он получает телефон обратно под неодобрительный взгляд Чонина и с замиранием сердца смотрит на количество новых сообщений – Дэхён был занят на задании, но умудрялся писать два раза в день, спрашивая чем он так отвлечён. Бэкхён пишет короткое _был занят_ , спрашивает всё ли нормально и хочет добавить _люблю тебя_ в конце, но вовремя останавливается и стирает иероглифы.

Так Бэкхён притворяется занятым полторы недели и он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что становится легче. Он бы думал лишь об этом в оставшуюся неделю, но в очередной раз в доме Кимов Минсок смотрит на него, выжидающе приподняв брови, и кивает в сторону кабинета отца. Бэкхён тяжело вздыхает и, нацепив равнодушную маску на лицо, проходит внутрь, предварительно постучав.

– Господин Бён, - лицо Кима старшего почти не шевелится, признаки болезни стали более очевидными, но Бэкхён не подаёт виду и лишь слегка кланяется, вальяжно рассаживаясь в кожаном кресле для гостей. 

– Господин Ким, доброго здравия, - Ким-старший недовольно цокает и Бэк сжимает губы, чтобы не улыбнуться, - Хотели меня видеть?

– Хочу, чтобы ты оказал мне небольшую услугу, - старик замолкает, кашляет, рукой проходя по бумагам на своём столе, а затем кивает охраннику рядом – мужчина в костюме склоняет голову и выходит за дверь. Бэкхён провожает его оценивающим взглядом, а затем возвращается к господину Киму. Интересно.

– И в чём же она состоит?

Господин Ким долго смотрит куда-то за спину Бэка, в окно, и Бэкхён скучающе рассматривает картины на стенах, понимая, что торопить старика не лучший выбор. Он как раз начинает разглядывать свои ногти, когда Ким старший подаёт голос.

– На следующей неделе из Китая пребывает очень важная делегация для встречи с министром экономики, - Бэкхён вскидывает брови. Ким хочет, чтобы он сунулся к чиновникам? – Это визит в рамках сотрудничества Китая и Южной Кореи и китайская сторона привезёт подарки в виде японских очерков периода войны, которые нашлись в архивах на территории Китая.

– Но вам нужны не они, - Бэк усмехается. Ким старший любил начинать с предыстории, рассказывать все детали, лишь в конце переходя к нужному, путая людей. Но Бэкхён слишком хорошо его знал.

Ким-старший улыбнулся.

– Наш старый добрый посол в Китае будет отвечать за сохранность этих документов при транспортировке. А вместе с очерками он привезет на территорию нашей страны очень интересные артефакты китайской истории, которые еще не были обнародованы в стране.

– И зачем он это сделает? – Бэкхён склоняется, показывая заинтересованность, и Ким-старший улыбается.

– Наш дорогой посол вместе с представителями китайской стороны думает, что было бы неплохо продать артефакты в Корее, ведь никто не будет искать предметы китайской истории, которые... ещё не были найдены, - Ким откидывается в своём кресле и слегка улыбается, - А через пару лет совершенно случайно захоронение найдут где-нибудь и никто не сможет досчитаться одной небольшой дорогостоящей детальки, потому что они не будут о ней знать. Так бесследно пропадёт на чёрном рынке целое состояние.

– И что же это такое?

– Корона императрицы Сяо шестого века нашей эры, - Бэкхен вытягивает губы трубочкой в удивлении и приподнимает брови, уважительно цокает и выпрямляется:

– Какое расточительство, - Бэк озорно улыбается, - Ведь чиновники должны защищать государство, а красть драгоценности должен кто-то вроде меня. Никак не наоборот.

– Ты должен доставить мне корону в целости и сохранности. Всё усложнено лишь тем, что её будут провозить вместе с очерками, которые будут охраняться.

– Я понял, - игривый огонёк в глазах Бэкхёна почти тут же потух. Он как-то задумчиво смотрел сквозь старика, словно был уже не здесь – а раздумывал над тем, что его ожидает, – Но могу я спросить, раз доставлю её вам?

Ким-старший молчаливо выразил согласие, но Бэк не спешил. Потянул время, а затем как-то насмешливо поинтересовался:

– К чему такие сложности с какой-то китайской короной? Никогда не поверю, что вы пытаетесь обличить продажных чиновников, ведь сами используете таких в нашем же правительстве. Может быть всё дело в... личных интересах? – Бэк чуть повернул голову, исподлобья глядя на Кима-старшего, тот лишь слегка скривил губы в подобии улыбки, но ничего не сказал. Бэкхён сделал очередное предположение, - Сомневаюсь, что вы захотите её примерить на смертном одре, только если это не очень странная извращенная фантазия, так может... Хотите наладить отношения с Триадой? Вы, господин Ким?

Старик стрельнул на него внимательным взглядом холодных глаз и Бэк жизнерадостно улыбнулся, вставая со своего кресла – удобного, кстати.

– Но это просто праздное любопытство, я вас услышал. Всего доброго, - Бэкхен почти выходит, затем шумно охает, словно вспоминает, оборачивается и нарочито кланяется Киму-старшему, а затем выходит из кабинета, не закрывая за собой дверь, и проходит мимо сидевшего в холле Минсока с газетой в руках.

– Ах, какое неуважение к старшим, где твои манеры, - совершенно равнодушно осуждает Минсок, не отрываясь от чтения, и Бэк лишь слегка довольно улыбается, направляясь к выходу.

Играть с огнём – старшим Кимом – всегда было одним из его любимых занятий.

ххх

_**пожалуйста, пойми меня** _   
_**и пройди мимо.** _

– Что это, тучи в радужном городе любви? – Дэхён убирает телефон и переводит взгляд на усмехающегося Ёнджэ в другом углу машины, а затем корчит лицо.

– С тех пор как Чонопа нет, ты отвечаешь за сарказм? – кисло интересуется он у друга, на что Ёнджэ как-то обиженно фыркает.

– Я всегда за него отвечал, - Дэхён смотрит на обшивку их грузовика, игнорируя коллегу, но Ёнджэ спустя время интересуется снова, - Так всё-таки? Что у тебя там?

Дэхён молчит.

– Бён не отвечает мне уже три дня, - говорит наконец и чуть шатается, когда чужая тяжелая рука ложится на плечо и слегка тормошит, - Уже вторую неделю говорит, что сильно занят, но... Я даже представить не могу чем он занят. Я не знаю где он работает и чем занимается, - Дэхён смотрит на Ёнджэ, который слегка смеётся.

– Как будто это он работает на секретное подразделение Вооруженных сил, а не ты.

– Я предложил ему поехать в отпуск вместе со мной. Познакомиться с родителями, - Дэхён тяжело вздыхает, когда Ёнджэ неловко ойкает, - Я подумал, что наши отношения уже достигли... Этого уровня. Он был очень странным и отстранённым в последнее время. Я списывал всё на график, на то, что я летал туда-сюда и мало уделял ему внимания. Как у вас вообще получается жить в браке?

– Потому что мы нашли себе жён ещё в школе, - говорит Ёнджэ со знанием дела, - А вот вы с Башней как были холостяками, так ими и останетесь.

Чжунхон со своего места недовольно фыркает, выражая несогласие. Дэхён как-то невесело улыбается, неосознанно проверяя своё оружие. Ёнджэ не успокаивается и дотрагивается до своего наушника, смотря в пустоту:

– Лидер, скажи ему. 

– Отстань от Дэхёна, - слышится в наушнике голос Ёнгука и его нет рядом, но Дэхён все равно благодарно кивает. Ёнджэ поджимает губы и снова усаживается прямо, уставившись в стену.

– Когда уже этот папаша вернётся, с вами же умрёшь со скуки, - бурчит он недовольно и прикрывает глаза.

Они возвращаются с задания раньше, чем должны были, Дэхён предвкушает, что позвонит Бёну, который уже вторую неделю был вне зоны его досягаемости и постоянно пропадал, не отвечая на сообщения, но командование вызвало Ёнгука к себе едва их самолет приземлился.

– Из Китая везут важные документы как подарок на встречу министров. Есть данные, что японская разведка попытается выкрасть их на пути до здания правительства. – Енгук снимает с себя футболку, оставаясь голым по пояс, и устало падает на скамейку, - Наша задача - проследить, чтобы документы от самого самолета до зала пресс-конференции было в полной безопасности.

– Это может быть попытка обычной кражи или сразу теракт, никто не знает, - Ёнджэ хмурится, а затем устало выдыхает, - Почему мы должны заниматься ещё и этим, это даже не наша работа?

Ёнгук снимает брюки, берёт полотенце и идёт в сторону душа, усмехаясь:

– Я обязательно доложу начальству, что задания в пределах твоего места проживания тебя не устраивают и что ты согласен исключительно на вылеты за рубеж, - Чжунхон и Дэхён смеются, пока Ёнджэ обиженно сопит и отворачивается от них, снимая футболку.

Новое задание, Дэхён не пишет Бёну о своём возвращении исключительно из-за него, думая, что тот всё равно слишком занят, поэтому смысла нет. Они увидятся, как и планировали, через неделю.

Так что они готовятся, просматривают план аэропорта, проверяют все входы и выходы, списки пассажиров, получают удалённый доступ к камерам наблюдения. Самолёт приземлится на общей полосе и через отдельный выход для особо важных персон представителей китайского министерства проведут до служебных машин, которые в сопровождении полиции повезут их прямо к зданию правительства. У них было несколько планов маршрута по городу и даже водители не знали какой из них выберет Ёнгук в последний момент.

Пока Ёнгук вместе с командиром второго отряда, Химчаном, находились в здании аэропорта, одетые в форму сотрудников аэропорта, Чжунхон сидел за аппаратурой, наблюдая за камерами, а Ёнджэ и Дэхён ждали команды, чтобы занять свои позиции у выхода из аэропорта.

Химчан и Ёнгук переговариваются, что всё спокойно и Ёнджэ начинает травить анекдоты, Дэхён даже расслабляется, подмечая, что самолёт уже приземлился и сейчас чиновники должны выйти, когда последовательно происходит несколько вещей.

– Что-то не так, - говорит Химчан в наушнике и Ёнджэ рядом тут же замолкает, прислушиваясь.

– Что случилось, командир? – Дэхён поправляет наушник, прислушиваясь к Ёнгуку, но тот молчит в ответ на реплику Химчана. Спустя несколько секунд всё-таки слышится его голос.

– Ничего необычного, но я согласен. Как-то странно. 

– Да что такое? – Ёнджэ подпрыгивает, уже готовый ринуться в бой, поправляет свой пиджачок, в котором выглядит совсем как богатенький чеболь, но Дэхён видит мелькнувшую под тканью кобуру.

– Посол Чо и представители китайской делегации проходят осмотр. Все в курсе, что они везут, поэтому их багаж не осматривали.

– В этом странность? – Дэхён не понимает.

– Нас предупреждали только об одном чемодане с документами, но я видел несколько кейсов на тележке, - голос Ёнгука звучит раздраженно, - Кажется, они решили запутать всех и нас в том числе. Идиоты. Дэхён, Ёнджэ, занимайте свои позиции, делегация направляется к выходу.

И тут у Чжунхона в его многочисленных мини экранах что-то пищит.

– Ох, - говорит Чжунхон низким голосом и уже открывшие дверь грузовика Дэхён и Ёнджэ оборачиваются.

– Что происходит? – спрашивает Химчан в наушниках, Дэхён открывает было рот, но Чжунхон машет, чтобы они уходили, не глядя ища на своём небольшом столе наушник.

Дэхён и Ёнджэ закрывают дверь грузовика и быстрым шагом направляются к служебному выходу, Ёнджэ остаётся на улице, недалеко от машины, кивает водителю и тот кивает в ответ. Дэхён идёт внутрь, пересекается с китайской делегацией прямо у автоматических дверей, но не оборачивается, они проходят в противоположных направлениях и дверь тут же закрывается. Дэхён останавливается, просматривая периметр, одновременно поправляя часы на руке.

– База Интерпола выдала одно совпадение по сканированию лиц с камер видеонаблюдения,- голос Чжунхона звучит слегка озадаченно, Дэхён слышит, как он на невероятной скорости бьёт по клавишам, пытаясь разобраться.

– Подожди, это же просто очерки времен второй мировой, - недоуменно звучит Ёнджэ и Дэхён представляет, как он выпучил глаза, уставившись на делегацию перед собой, - Кому нужны оригиналы, если они уже оцифрованы и есть везде? Это ведь просто дар памяти. За них вообще можно получить что-то на чёрном рынке?

– Какова вероятность, что кто-то из базы Интерпола оказался в аэропорту в один день с делегацией китайского правительства по чистой случайности? – спрашивает Ёнгук, выдыхая при быстрой ходьбе, - Чжунхон, что ещё?

– Я пытаюсь, но... – Чжунхон замолкает. Дэхён оглядывается назад, видя, как дверь машины закрывается, и поворачивается, направляясь в зону выдачи багажа. Его должны были вывезти до правительственной машины из общего отсека отдельно.

– Чжунхон, говори, - Химчан нетерпеливо цокает, Дэхён видит его, пока идёт, рядом с охраной аэропорта, в противоположном углу от него. Слишком далеко.

– В базе Интерпола есть лишь частичная мутная фотография верхней части лица. Кто-то случайно попался, я нашёл эту камеру и пытаюсь отследить куда он направляется. Он знает где камеры и сливается с толпой, не поднимая головы.

– Дэхён, - говорит Ёнгук тут же и Дэхён с коротким _понял_ , прибавляет скорости, почти переходя на бег.

– Ты знаешь кто это? – интересуется Ёнджэ, пока Дэхён пытается пробраться через кучу туристов, направляющихся за своим багажом.

– Да и это странно. Потому что для него здесь нет ничего ценного.

– Может ты уже скажешь нам? – Ёнджэ звучит едко, но Чжунхон в ответ огрызается:

– Уж извини, я пытаюсь выяснить где он. Помните кражу картин Веласкеса из Национального музея? 

– Когда едва ли не разгорелся национальный скандал из-за того, что украли экспонат с выставки, которую наша страна вспоминает с позором? О, спасибо за напоминание, я был там, - голос Ёнджэ пропитан сарказмом, но Ёнгук перебивает его и никто не обращает внимание на его недовольство.

– Это он, ты уверен?

– Уверен. Камера запечатлела его на улице в трёх кварталах от места кражи бриллиантов в музее алмазов в Амстердаме три года назад. Нижнюю часть лица реконструировали, так что это всё, что у нас есть, - Чжунхон внезапно прерывается, - Дэхён, я нашел его. Он зашёл в служебное помещение две минуты назад, используя карточку одного из охранников. С запада от выдачи.

Дэхён тут же останавливается и, развернувшись, спешит в другую сторону. Он пересекается взглядом с охраной и показывает знаками следовать за ним, охранник кивает и тут же бросается к нему, пробираясь через толпу.

– Багаж всё ещё не привезли, - голос Ёнджэ звучит высоко и взволнованно, - Капитан, я зайду...

– Ты остаешься на позиции, - жестко осаждает Ёнгук, - Я и Химчан идём за Дэхёном. Чжунхон, говори.

– Он перехватил волну и отозвал охрану, - ругается Чжунхон, - Багаж стоит там, никто и не думал его забирать. Тёмные брюки, свитер и пиджак, на нём маска. Небольшое телосложение, черные волосы. У него в руках был кейс, но он точно не прилетел. Камера не засекла его.

– Он ждал, - говорит Дэхён, когда охранник открывает ему дверь в служебное помещение и они идут по коридору вдвоём. 

– Он получил прозвище Ценителя, потому что все известные нам украденные вещи были предметами искусства, - говорит Чжунхон тем временем, - Полиция ненавидит его, потому что он насмехается над ними, возвращая спустя некоторое время какие-то предметы прямиком в полицейский участок с букетом цветов в придачу. Говорят, что он связан с мафией, но никто не может ничего доказать, лишь косвенные улики. Ценитель никогда не оглашал, что работает на кого-то кроме себя или оказывает кому-то услуги.

– Ценитель, - фыркает скептически Ёнджэ.

– Он авторитет среди аферистов и профессионал своего дела, раз за столько лет его никто не поймал, - Дэхён достает пистолет из кобуры, снимает с предохранителя, оглядывается на охранника, нервно поправляющего рацию, и прижимает палец к губам. Мужчина кивает. – До этого мутного снимка никто даже не знал, что он так молод, парень - легенда. Всё, что от него оставалось – лишь его подпись. Документы, легенда о происхождении – всё готово заранее, он легко втирается в доверие. Согласно базе Интерпола у нас есть лишь список предполагаемых имён, которые он мог когда-либо использовать. Бэк Джиён, Ким Тэджун, Ким Бён. Больше ничего.

Дэхён неожиданно сбивается с шага и останавливается. Хмурится, снимая наушник, потому что Чжунхон ужасно отвлекает.

Дверь пиликает, пропуская Дэхёна в очередное помещение, огромное хранилище багажа, больше похожее на ангар для какого-нибудь вертолёта, они разделяются с охранником и идут в разных направлениях. Дэхён оглядывается, прислушиваясь к посторонним звукам, держит пистолет перед собой, проверяя каждый миллиметр, а затем поворачивает за стеллаж с чемоданами и замирает. Тележка для переноса стояла рядом с полками – Чжунхон был прав, охрану срочно отозвали и они оставили её, тут же покинув помещение. Дэхён сверлит взглядом кейс, стоящий среди чемоданов, оглядывает обстановку ещё раз и медленно приближается, опуская оружие.

С опаской он берёт кейс и вытаскивает его на тележку, кладёт и вводит пароль – его им сказали лишь на крайний случай. Замок щёлкает и Дэхён замирает на секунду. Открывает.

Медленно выдыхая, Дэхён рукой ищет в кармане наушник и подносит его к уху.

– Командир, кейс на месте. Очерки здесь.

– Что? – голос Химчана крайне озадаченный, Ёнгук говорит, что они у дверей и Дэхён убирает наушник обратно, закрывает кейс и ставит его обратно к стене, между чемоданами, поворачиваясь и осматривая помещение. Он слышит быстрые шаги и через секунду в поле зрения появляется чуть запыхавшийся охранник аэропорта.

– Сэр, по всему периметру никого, - Дэхён кивает мужчине, а затем показывает назад.

– Всё здесь.

Дэхён отходит, хмурясь, слышит шаги разных людей, видит среди небольших отверстий между чемоданами мелькнувшие лица Химчана и Ёнгука и со спокойной душой отходит в сторону, идя по небольшому коридору между стеллажами с багажом.

Всё это совершенно не имело смысла.

Ценитель не мог испариться в воздухе, но он не забрал очерки. Не мог пройти мимо Дэхёна, значит, либо Чжунхон ошибся, что совершенно невозможно, либо... Ценитель всё еще был здесь.

Дэхёну не понравились эти мысли. Он медленно шёл вперед, решая завернуть у следующего прохода, и мельком оглядывал полки, размышляя.

Ёнгук сказал что что-то было не так. О чём он говорил?

Дэхён поворачивается было, чтобы вернуться к командиру и спросить, но замирает, вспоминая его слова и складывая кусочки пазла вместе.

Багаж делегации не осматривали из-за их дипломатической неприкосновенности.

 _Нас предупреждали только об одном кейсе с документами, но я видел несколько_ , говорил Ёнгук. _Кажется, они решили запутать всех и нас в том числе._

Дэхён видел и проверял только один кейс. Так где второй?

Дэхён продолжает идти в сторону выхода, подходит к повороту, невзначай потянувшись к оружию, и полностью сосредотачивается, пытаясь уловить малейшее движение на периферии, которого быть не должно.

Секунда.

Дэхён поворачивает за угол и всего крошечная часть секунды нужна ему, что достать пистолет и, развернувшись, прицелиться в скрывшегося меж двух стеллажей человека, едва заметного за черными чемоданами, обклеенными стикерами.

Секунда.

Еще более крошечная часть секунды нужна, чтобы понять – маска может скрывать половину лица, но глаза, широко раскрытые в шоке и испуге, глаза слишком хорошо знакомы Дэхёну и всё вокруг похоже на сплошную шутку, потому что Дэхён стоит посреди хранилища багажа, полного чемоданов, целясь в Ким Бёна, того самого, его, в тёмном свитере, пиджаке и с чёртовым кейсом в руках.

Дэхёна словно по голове ударяют, он замирает смотря в родные, до боли знакомые глаза, а мозг словно останавливает свою работу и выключается совсем – ни одной мысли, ни единого слова, ничего, словно закоротило и выключилось, как компьютер после скачка напряжения. 

Он даже не знает сколько времени прошло – секунда или минута? больше? меньше? – когда где-то сзади слышится голос Ёнгука, его обычное _на выход_ и Дэхён лишь на пару миллиметров дёргает головой в бок, отводя взгляд на команду лидера, а затем тут же возвращает внимание к Ким Бёну.

Только никого между стеллажей уже нет, словно призрак, словно его тут никогда и не было.

Дэхён замирает, с повисшей в воздухе рукой, почти спустившей курок пистолета, смотрит в темноту, на стену и отклеевшийся кончик наклейки на чемодане, смотрит и не может пошевелиться.

Ёнгук снова кричит и Дэхёна всем телом передёргивает. Он опускает руки, пряча оружие, и испуганно оглядывается, смотрит на лидера, показывающегося среди стеллажей, Ёнгук смотрит на Дэхёна выжидающе и рукой подзывает ближе. Дэхён на ватных ногах доходит до лидера и вздрагивает, когда охранник за ними закрывает дверь хранилища.

Дэхён опирается о стену спиной, сползает едва вниз, смотрит на свои руки, замечая, как их слегка потряхивает и так и замирает, чувствуя как его охватывает всепоглощающий ужас.

_Он получил прозвище Ценителя, потому что все известные нам украденные вещи были предметами искусства._

_Он авторитет среди аферистов и профессионал своего дела, раз за столько лет его никто не поймал._

_Согласно базе Интерпола у нас есть лишь список предполагаемых имён, которые он мог когда-либо использовать. Бэк Джиён, Ким Тэджун, Ким Бён. Больше ничего._

_Поверь мне, я особенный пострадавший. Бён выглядит почти обиженно._

Дэхёна шатает, он оставляет Ёнгука и несётся по коридору в вестибюль, сквозь толпу туристов по аэропорту на выход, почти теряется, спотыкается о кого-то, даже не извиняется. Вываливается, из-за автоматических дверей, на улицу, ищет, словно безумный их фургон и несётся в его сторону, чувствуя головокружение. Чжунхон поднимает удивленный взгляд на резко открывшего дверь коллегу.

– Фотография Ценителя. Покажи мне её, - взгляд у Дэхена страшный, внутри всё клокочет, он забирается в грузовик, запинаясь, почти падает на мониторы Чжунхона, в последний момент крепко цепляется пальцами за край его маленького стола и упирается взглядом в один из экранов. Чжунхон не рискует ничего спрашивать, быстро бьёт по клавиатуре и открывает один из файлов со значком _секретно_ на главном экране.

Бён был крошечным, Дэхён всегда смеялся, говорил, что так ему было удобнее его обнимать, так что для него это плюс. Небольшого роста и телосложения, он идеально подходил в объятия Дэхёна, был маленькой ложечкой, уютно устраиваясь в чужих руках.

Ким Бён на фото был таким же маленьким, пусть и размытым, нижнюю половину его лица закрывала маска, а длинная челка мешала глазам, но Дэхён слишком часто поправлял её, чтобы спутать с чьей-то другой, случайно ошибиться, _не узнать_.

Дэхён даже выдохнуть не может, ощущая, как внутри всё сдавило. Вся злость и сила внутри внезапно исчезают, испаряются, оставляя безжизненное тело прямо здесь, в полном хаосе и безмолвии.

– Не переживай, не мы первые за ним гоняемся, - говорит словно сквозь воду Чжунхон, закрывая фотографию и оставляя синий экран, - Его ищет весь мир. Ты как, нормально себя чувствуешь?

Как он себя чувствовал?

Дэхён поворачивает голову и смотрит на Чжунхона тупым взглядом, не понимая, что ему нужно ответить. Что сказать, что сделать, чтобы проснуться и посмеяться с того, насколько глупый сон приснился ему, вот уж точно, переработал, пора в отпуск, вместе с Бёном к маме, греться на море у солнышка.

Как он себя чувствовал?

Дэхён чувствовал себя преданным.

ххх

* * *

' Дорис Пэйн - самая известная и успешная похитительница драгоценностей. Больше 70 лет обносила ювелирные магазины по всему миру от Монте-Карло до Токио, украденные драгоценности оценивались в миллионы долларов.  
' Корона императрицы Сяо была обнаружена в 2012 году у китайского города Янчжоу, который был столицей Китая где-то в 580-618 гг. Ковш эскаватора вскрыл пласт земли, под которым обнаружили гробницу императора и императрицы. Помимо короны были найдены пояс из золота и нефрита.  
' Менины, Диего Веласкес – одна из самых известных картин в мире, находящаяся в музее Прадо, Мадрид.


	3. xxx

ххх

_**такое бывает только раз в жизни,** _   
_**терпеливо сдерживаешь порывы.** _

Дэхён никуда не переезжает.

Об этом ему, будто сжалившись, сообщает Минсок. Бэкхён мог бы найти его и ему ничего не стоило забраться в чужую квартиру, это его работа, в конце концов. Но теперь находиться к Дэхёну так близко Бэкхёну было запрещено. Бэкхён только кивает и думает, что вероятно в переезде вообще нет необходимости, потому что Дэхён может убить его за долю секунды, едва увидит, а Бэкхён теперь даже близко не окажется рядом с ним.

Так что Дэхён рассуждал правильно.

Минсок рассказывает Бэкхёну, что на квартирку Ким Бёна, которую тот арендовал, наведывались лишь однажды, спустя _пару дней_ , и по описанию Бэкхён понимает, что это был не Дэхён, а Чоноп. Однако его вылазка была явно безрезультатна – за аренду платили всегда наличными, документов не было, а все вещи, которые когда-либо могли принадлежать Ким Бёну исчезли – квартира была полностью укомплектована, но Бэкхён ни разу не трогал ничего из арендованных вещей. Все их поиски должны были завести в тупик.

От этого Бэкхён ощущал себя хуже всего.

Он не раз оставался на месте преступления, притворялся потерпевшим или очевидцем, наблюдал за действиями полиции, а затем бесследно исчезал с краденым, до того, как место преступления начинали снимать камеры. Его никогда не пугало то, что он так близко, ходит по острию ножа, его профессионализм ценился в их кругах и был ненавистен правоохранительным органам.

Бэкхён был абсолютно спокоен, когда отозвал охрану из хранилища, прошёл по украденному пропуску внутрь, переложил из чужого кейса корону в свой, специально оборудованный, немного присмотрелся, восхищаясь, а затем собрался на выход, когда услышал шаги, а затем писк открывающейся двери.

Он прятался между стеллажей, недоумевая, что могло привести сюда охрану. Ким-старший говорил, что ничего подобного не должно произойти, посол вез то, что не хотел показывать, а значит мог использовать своё влияние на уменьшение охраны. Бэкхён и Чунмён проверяли, охрана была - но никто не смог бы поймать Бэкхёна.

Он ждёт, когда двое – судя по шагам – дошли до кейсов, остановились, Бэкхён неслышно вздохнул, прислушиваясь к шуршанию чужой одежды, и огляделся, собираясь скрыться. Сейчас они проверят свои очерки и уйдут, нужно всего лишь подождать.

– Командир, кейс на месте. Очерки здесь. 

Словно удар грома в дерево, сильнейший цунами, Бэкхён дергается и замирает, ощущая, как каждая клеточка его тела леденеет в ужасе.

Это был Дэхён.

– Сэр, по всему периметру никого.

– Всё здесь.

Не было никаких сомнений в том чей голос он слышал, Бэкхён впивается пальцами в кожаную ручку кейса и прижимает его к груди, будто пытаясь слиться со стеной хранилища, между угловыми стеллажами.

Это не могло быть правдой, но было.

Словно насмешка судьбы, Бэкхён хотел выглянуть, проверить, может быть кто-то другой, ведь Дэхён должен быть вне страны, наверняка он ослышался, мог ведь?

Но Бэкхён знал, что лгал сам себе.

Он так и замирает, чувствуя себя полностью оглушённым, с каким-то ужасом слыша, как дверь пищит и открывается снова, в помещение где-то в нескольких метрах от него, через стеллажи с багажом заходят ещё люди, топот и переговоры, шипение рации охраны.

Бэкхён поправляет маску на лице и оглядывается через плечо. Стеллажи были установлены намертво и очень давно, делясь на два отсека от входной двери в разные стороны. Это напоминало ему библиотеку, только с более массивными стеллажами и их содержимым, но принцип был тем же, в форме _ю_ , оставляя угловое место у стены пустым. Бэкхён стоял на каких-то коробках, которые, очевидно, за ненадобностью хранились в этом пустом пространстве между стеллажами и стеной. Если бы вся эта охрана и черные береты перестали ходить по всему помещению, оставшись в правом крыле у кейсов, Бэкхён бы выскользнул с другой стороны, скрылся среди стеллажей и добрался бы до двери, но он слышал шаги со всех сторон и это убивало его, оглушало и заставляло в панике замереть. Никогда за всю свою жизнь он еще не был так близко.

Бэкхён всё ещё помнит, как слыша чужие шаги рядом, он догадывался кто это, слушал разговоры охраны, которые передвигались в дальнем конце и осталось подождать пару секунд, чтобы выскользнуть в другую сторону и скрыться. Каких-то секунд не хватило ему, потому что он дёрнулся – вместе с Дэхёном, наставившим на него пистолет и широко раскрывшим глаза в неверии.

  
– _Перестань_ , - говорит ему Чонин строго и Бэкхён вздрагивает, тут же отворачиваясь и скрывая руки под огромным свитером. Три недели. Три недели прошло, но его руки все ещё трясутся, когда он вспоминает – словно он всё еще там, между стеллажей, с пистолетом, направленным на него, с любимым человеком напротив, направившим на него оружие. 

Бэкхён всё ещё чувствует, как все его тело было наполнено испугом и страхом, помнит боль во взгляде Дэхёна, как дрогнула его рука – совсем немного, но так ощутимо заметно на фоне крушащегося мира Бэкхёна.

Он сбежал, впервые сбежал, чувствуя испуг, его трясло и он плохо соображал. Выбираясь из аэропорта, он на автомате проверял не было ли слежки, положил кейс в багаж мимо идущей пары и забрал его через пару минут, случайно столкнувшись с ними на выходе.

Соображать он начал только когда такси остановилось на Хондэ. Бэкхён сунул водителю деньги и, не слыша его криков о сдаче, вылез из машины, поспешив в самую гущу толпы.

Бэкхён не ощущал слежки, не мог её заметить, но что-то внутри, испуг, животный страх и боль гнали его вперёд, запутывать следы, защитить себя, обезопасить. 

От Дэхёна.

Он выуживает телефон и звонит Чунмёну, прижимая кейс к телу, посреди переулка за уличным ресторанчиком. Чунмён звучит озадаченно и говорит, что скоро будет, Бэкхён убирает телефон, даже не отключаясь, а затем бережно ставит чемодан рядом на асфальт и падает сам, прислоняясь стеной к кирпичу. Он тупо смотрит на мусорный бак, до него доносится какая-то глухая поп-музыка с главной улицы и чей-то смех – внутри что-то щелкает и Бэкхён прижимает руку к лицу, заходясь в рыданиях.

Чунмён находит его таким, сгорбившимся и сжавшимся в темноте, с кейсом в придачу. Ничего не говорит, только стоит рядом, ждёт, когда Бэкхён сможет идти сам. Бэк надевает маску на лицо, встает и идёт на свет, к главной улице, не притрагиваясь к кейсу больше – оставляя его на Чунмёна.

Они едут молча и Чунмён ничего не знает, не понимает, но и не спрашивает. Бэкхён бессмысленно смотрит на проносящийся мимо пейзаж и теряется в себе, не замечая, как они подъезжают к его дому. Он оставляет корону императрицы на друга и так же в молчании поднимается к себе, ложится на диван, жмурится и стискивает зубы, пытаясь подавить рвущийся наружу скулёж.

Его не трогают два дня, только на третий Чонин приходит и долго стучится в дверь, прежде чем ему открывают. Узнает Чонин – узнают Минсок и Чунмён, последний взрывается, на повышенных тонах ругает Чонина и Минсока за потакательство, Бэкхён лежит в кровати, но всё равно слышит взбешенного хёна в гостиной. Он жмурится, чувствуя боль, окутывающую сердце, слышит глухие, едва слышные шаги рядом и спустя время ощущает, как его руку сжимают. Чунмён смотрит на него сочувствующе, похлопывает пальцами по запястью в знак поддержки и молчит. Бэкхён отстранённо думает, что лучше бы тот на него накричал.

Бэкхён пережил рассказ Чонину, справился с тяжелым молчанием Минсока, но сочувствующий Чунмён, будущий глава клана, его хён, который не осуждает, но поддерживает – Бэкхён не может справиться с этим. Закрывает глаза, чувствуя слёзы, текущие по щекам, и отворачивается, вжимая лицо в подушку.

– Мы защищаем семью, а ты наша семья, - говорит Чунмён и оставляет его.

Бэкхёна больше не трогают. Только Ким-старший присылает букетик камелий и маленькую карточку с размашистым благодарю. Бэкхён тут же выбрасывает цветы.

Он слоняется по квартире, включает телевизор для фонового шума, потому что в тишине невозможно. В голове, словно змеи, шипят и извиваются мысли о том, что сейчас бы он был в квартире Дэхёна, возможно в обнимку на диване или они бы поехали к его родителям знакомиться, но он ведь всё _испортил_.

С самого начала.

К третьей неделе его апатии не выдерживает Чонин. Начинает наведываться к нему домой, создавать вокруг шум, без умолку говорить о делах семьи, о новых выставках, которые можно было бы подчистить, чего Бэкхён, конечно же, делать не будет, однажды просто начинает вслух читать газету. Бэкхён ценил старания младшего – тот пытался заполнить пустоту, отвлечь Бэкхёна и он, правда, ценил это.

– Тебе пора прекратить это, - говорит Чонин, захлопывая книгу, и смотрит на старшего почти отчаянно, не зная, что делать. Бэкхён отрывается от поглощения риса и слегка удивлённо смотрит на него – они кажется вполне мирно обсуждали очередной рецепт, прочитанный Чонином в пустоту. По крайней мере, Бэку так казалось.

Чонин вздыхает, отодвигая книгу, слезает с барного стула, достает бутылку с водой из холодильника. Обернувшись, он разводит руками в сторону и смотрит на Бэкхёна с последней надеждой:

– Хён, это бесполезно, если ты не помогаешь. Давай сходим с тобой в клуб, я помогу тебе ограбить новую выставку в Национальном музее, мы можем слетать в Париж на новую коллекцию Диор, в конце концов, - Чонин отчаянно выдыхает и фыркает, играясь с бутылкой в руках. Бэк почти умиляется младшему.

– Я так тронут твоей заботой, - говорит Бэкхён и оставляет свой рис в покое – кусок в горло больше не лез. Он начинает прибираться, хотя не так-то много он и использовал, ведь готовить Бэкхён не умел.

Дэхён всегда говорил, что в одиночестве он пропадёт.

Бэкхён горбится, пока моет посуду, Чонин возвращается на своё место и недовольно бурчит, бессмысленно переворачивая страницы кулинарной книги.

Бэкхён идёт в гостиную под ворчание младшего и лишь вздыхает, отказываясь от очередного предложения что-нибудь ограбить – вряд ли Бэкхён вообще будет на это способен в ближайшее время. Он советует Чонину придумать другие, не криминальные способы развлечения, переключая каналы телевизора, когда Чонин как-то недовольно поджимает губы:

– Тебя успокоит, если я скажу, что он тоже выглядит, как зомби? Потому что это то, как выглядишь ты. Серьезно, даже наш отец спросил почему ты так долго у нас не появлялся, а ты знаешь, как он тебя «любит» и вообще...

– Что? – до Бэкхёна медленно доходит смысл сказанного и он смотрит на Чонина непонимающе. Ему нет дела до того, что там думает их старик, но первая фраза выбивает его из колеи, оставляя непонимающим – не может ведь это означать то, о чем он подумал?

Чонин молчит и Бэкхён хмурится:

– Откуда ты знаешь, как выглядит Дэхён? – Чонин не реагирует, - Ты его видел? _Чонин._

– Да что? - Чонин ёрзает на диване и недовольно смотрит на Бэкхёна, - Я неделю пытаюсь привести тебя в чувства, а ты реагируешь именно на это, серьёзно, хён?

– Я расскажу Чунмёну чем ты занимаешься, - шипит Бэкхён, напрягаясь, - Твоё безрассудное поведение однажды доведёт тебя до прицела пистолета и тогда ты поймешь, что всё это не шутки.

Чонина его слова ни капли не пугают, он лишь недовольно щурится и скрещивает руки на груди, выражая обиду. Бэкхён вздыхает и закрывает глаза, успокаиваясь.

– Чонин, ты не понимаешь. Подразделение специального назначения, - Бэкхён устанавливает зрительный контакт с младшим и позволяет тому увидеть весь страх, что он скрывал внутри, - Они профессиональные военные. Годы подготовки, опыт. Дэхён мог убить меня за секунду и мне впервые было страшно. Они за километры чувствуют слежку, а после того, что я сделал, они только и _будут_ этого ждать. Если однажды ты попадешься им на пути твои навыки тебе не помогут.

Чонин молчит, не отвечая, смотрит на Бэкхёна уже совсем по-другому и Бэкхён догадывается. Он всегда был хёном, его опорой, возможно, Бэкхён был миниатюрнее, но намного сильнее Чонина морально. Он всегда представал перед младшим сильным и независимым – видеть его разбитым и испуганным, такое за двадцать лет их дружбы Чонин видел впервые.

Бэкхён разрывает зрительный контакт, опускает взгляд на свои руки, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, напоминая себе, что всё это реальность.

– Извини, - говорит Чонин тихо с сожалением в голосе и Бэкхён лишь кивает, поднимая взгляд и все-таки решаясь.

– Так ты видел его? – Чонин кивает. Бэкхёну тяжело спрашивать, он просто смотрит в ожидании, молясь, что Чонин поймет без слов. Чонин поджимает губы, отводя взгляд:

– Кажется он в отпуске или что-то такое. Целыми днями сидит дома, а когда выходит, то выглядит так, словно он - твоё отражение, - Бэкхён хмурится, ежась, и подтягивает к себе колени, уложив на них подбородок и бессмысленно уставившись на панель телевизора, - Он просто доходит до ближайшего магазина и покупает еду быстрого приготовления. Ты ведь говорил, что он умеет готовить, - Чонин хмыкает, но тут же умолкает, боясь, что потревожил старую рану, - Иногда он останавливается у цветочного магазина в доме напротив, но ничего не покупает.

Бессмысленные разговоры людей на экране разбавляют тишину, оба погружаются в собственные мысли, Чонин поглядывает на хёна как-то неуверенно и озабоченно, цепляет руки в замок и слегка раскачивается на диване, чувствуя вину – зря он всё это начал.

– Ты не думаешь, что он.... Тоже скучает?

Бэкхён дёргается, словно его током бьёт, смотрит на Чонина болезненным взглядом и не отвечает.

Он придумал план, в котором он должен был бросить Дэхёна, обрубить все концы и закончить всё, но сейчас, проведя вдали от него почти месяц, когда Бэк мог сказать, что они действительно _расстались_ , он не понимал, почему он действительно думал, словно мог оставить Дэхёна.

Бэкхён размышляет над словами Чонина и хочет невесело рассмеяться. Да, Дэхён мог скучать. Дэхён любил его, верил, а Бэкхён разбил ему сердце. Если он когда-либо посмеет показаться перед ним, то можно смело называть его самоубийцей.

Чонин просто был слишком сентиментальным и не хотел принимать жесткой правды.

– Я люблю его, - говорит Бэкхён через некоторое время и ловит на себе чужой сочувственный взгляд, - Лучшее, что я могу сделать для него – это больше никогда не показываться в его жизни снова.

Именно так Бэкхён и собирался поступить.

Бэкхён был сильным, он справится, даже если разобьется вдребезги. Но он больше не причинит Дэхёну боли.

ххх

_**смотрю яснее и понимаю,** _   
_**что ты моя находка,** _   
_**моя удача.** _

Когда от Ёнджэ приходит ещё одно сообщение, Дэхён его успешно игнорирует.

Он переключает канал с программы новостей на какой-то тупое шоу про еду с поп-звёздами и бессмысленно пялится в экран, опустошая очередную банку с пивом.

Телефон вибрирует снова – он готов поспорить, что снова Ёнджэ – и Дэхён раздражённо закатывает глаза, дотягиваясь до гаджета и выключая его. У него отпуск, он не хотел думать ни о чём.

Пиво в какой-то момент заканчивается – снова. Дэхён надевает первые попавшиеся шлёпки и толстовку, берёт бумажник и плетётся в продуктовый за углом. Продавец за кассой хмурится, но ничего не говорит – Дэхён жил здесь уже несколько лет, но за последние три недели они с этим мужчиной виделись чаще, чем Дэхён видел родителей за весь год. 

Вся его жизнь шла по наклонной и он не знал, где так сильно оплошал.

Был ли это тот захват чеболя?

Это ужасно глупо, но он винит себя во всём случившемся, ищет оправдания, пытается выбросить всё это из головы и думать уверено, что это абсолютно не его вина, снова срывается и придумывает оправдания, все а что если в своей голове.

Почему он такой идиот, почему просто не оставил всё это – кейсы ведь были на месте, с очерками ничего не случилось, так почему он решил построить из себя следопыта, почему пошёл в ту сторону, почему вообще повернулся?

Если бы он этого не сделал сейчас бы всё было хорошо – он был бы не здесь - дома, в одиночестве, с кучей пива и ощущением пустоты внутри, а в доме родителей с сестрой, с _Бёном_.

Он ведь даже не знал его настоящего имени.

Дэхён невесело ухмыляется.

Он никому ничего не говорил. Никто и не должен был знать. У Ёнджэ была семья, супруга Чонопа только родила двух мальчиков, он не мог грузить своими проблемами друзей, не имел даже права на это. Дэхён не мог рассказать Ёнгуку, потому что это была его работа, вся его _жизнь_ , он был командиром команды, ему бы пришлось доложить руководству об этом, потому что иначе он бы переступил через себя и Дэхён понимал и уважал это.

Оставался Чжунхон.

Дэхён думает, что оклемался немного, поэтому спустя неделю самобичевания, безудержной ярости и боли направился в их штаб. По пути к серверной он встретился с Ёнгуком и тот очень внимательно осмотрел его с ног до головы – всё ещё помнил, как Дэхён ни с того ни с сего повалился на пол прямо посреди багажного хранилища аэропорта и не мог и слова выдохнуть, выглядя полностью шокированным, с трясущимися руками. 

– С тобой всё нормально? – Ёнгук звучит озабоченным и Дэхён кивает, да, с ним всё нормально, у него всё абсолютно прекрасно разваливается в жизни.

– Меня осмотрел врач, как ты и хотел. Всё хорошо. Это просто... личное.

Ёнгук дергает бровями, Дэхён сжимает челюсти, но комментариев со стороны лидера не получает, поэтому отдает честь и спешит в нужном направлении. Чжунхон отрывается от рамёна и приподнимает брови в удивлении, когда Дэхён показывается на пороге комнаты.

– Привет, - говорит Дэхён, проходя внутрь, и садится рядом. Чжунхон, сглатывая, кивает:

– Хён. Что тебя привело? Ты ведь в отпуске.

– Пришёл за вещами, - врёт Дэхён на что Чжунхон кивает, притворяясь, что поверил.

– Я тут одну программку проверяю, - говорит Чжунхон как ни в чем не бывало и снова возвращается к рамёну. Дэхён секунду раздумывает, но всё же говорит:

– Расскажи мне, - Чжунхон вопросительно приподнимает брови и Дэхён поясняет, – Чем закончилось всё на прошлой неделе. Ёнгук забрал моё оружие и отправил сразу домой, так что я почти ничего не знаю.

Чжунхон хмыкает, ёрзает на своем кресле и быстро шлепает по клавиатуре:

– Ты ведь знаешь, что второй кейс был пуст? – Дэхён кивает. Он догадывался. – Мы отдали его на экспертизу, пока посол и китайская делегация были на своей пресс-конференции и получили результат как раз к их отъезду обратно в Китай. Кейс был значительно больше, чем для обычных очерков, а частицы внутри показали, что там находилось нечто более древнее, чем документы семидесятилетней давности.

– Насколько древнее?

– Начало седьмого века, не хочешь? – Дэхён удивлённо приподнимает брови, а Чжунхон утвердительно мычит и выводит на экран данные экспертизы, - Внутри были обнаружены частички золота, но экспертам не удалось установить, что это было. Вероятно необнародованные раскопки на территории Китая. Посол провез это, чтобы сбыть в Корее. Делегацию задержали и депортировали, а посол отказывается вести переговоры, так что предмет, который находился внутри до сих пор неизвестен. Но, очевидно, там было действительно что-то важное, раз Ценитель пришёл за этим и забрал. Кстати, это было круто.

Дэхён вздрагивает, всё внутри сжимается от упоминания Бёна, он облизывает губы, пытаясь сформулировать хаотичные мысли в предложения, но ничего путного не получается. Чжунхон и без его вопроса продолжает.

– Я почти уверен, что он работал не один, вероятно, ему помогали, но он проделал впечатляющую работу. Охрану и правда отозвали, заявив, что они меняются сменой в целях безопасности, а когда те пришли в штаб и поняли, что никто вместо них туда так и не явился, ты уже был внутри. Нет ни единой записи, ни единой фотографии, на камерах видеонаблюдения лица не видно. Малой профессионал.

– Звучит так, словно ты восхищаешься, - осторожно говорит Дэхён, чувствуя смятение, и косит взгляд на Чжунхона. Тот улыбается:

– Я не твоя команда, Дэхён, я умею смотреть на всё не так однобоко, со всей этой стороны справедливости, чести и морали, - Дэхён слабо улыбается, чувствуя, как внутри что-то шевельнулось, - Парень нереально крут и если его поймают, то я должен встретить его лично, чтобы выразить восхищение.

 _Если его поймают._ Дэхён вздрагивает от подобранных слов и напрягается. Он не знал, что чувствовал по этому поводу. Ким Бён был преступником. Международным преступником и его нужно было поймать, рассказать всем и поймать, отправить за решётку. Он обманывал Дэхёна всё это время и Дэхён даже не уверен, было ли что-то из всего, что случилось за последние полгода настоящим теперь.

Какая-то часть внутри настойчиво кричала, заглушаемая болью и обидой, что даже если всё это было ложью и невзаимным чувством, Дэхён скорее сам пойдёт под трибунал, чем сможет поймать и привести Ким Бёна.

И это вгоняло его в отчаяние.

Чжунхон как ни в чём не бывало делает пару кликов и на экране появляется запись видеонаблюдения, несколько камер сменяют друг друга, показывая путь Ценителя в аэропорту к служебному входу, а затем Дэхён видит, как время меняется и дверь открывается снова, Ким Бён выскальзывает из помещения, его замечает еще одна камера, а затем он исчезает за поворотом и словно растворяется – следующие камеры по этому направлению показывали огромный поток выходящих из аэропорта туристов, но не показывали никого и близко похожего. Ценитель, он же Ким Бён, просто исчезает.

– Я читал личное дело Ценителя и ещё немного... – Чжунхон мнется, но всё же говорит, – ...порылся в засекреченных документах Интерпола. Его подозревают в связях с мафией, но невозможно ничего доказать – никто не знает, как он выглядит, как его зовут. Только то, что он молод для своего послужного списка. Пока не был сделан тот нечеткий снимок в Амстердаме, все думали, что он уже в возрасте, но по фото ясно видно, что он еще вообще-то молод. Люди не считают его опасным, потому что он «крадёт у богатых и возвращает бедным», а ещё «смеётся над полицией», если цитировать новостные порталы, но правда в том, что о нём часто забывают, предпочитая ловить серийных убийц и террористов, чем вора и афериста, который не так опасен. Его положение изменится только если все будут уверены, что он связан с мафией. Я читал комментарии, многие даже гордятся, что корейский вор стал международной сенсацией.

Дэхён молчит, обдумывая слова Чжунхона. Это совсем не облегчало его внутренних терзаний, лишь еще больше запутывало и оставляло с вопросами.

– Учитывая, что иногда предметы, украденные Ценителем, возвращаются в руки настоящих владельцев, музеи или полицейские участки, я буду отслеживать и при чём-то близко подходящим к образцу с кейса, мы поймем что там находилось, - Чжунхон молчит, поворачивается к Дэхёну и смотрит очень внимательно, - Хён, я сообщу тебе, если что-то найду.

– Спасибо, - говорит Дэхён искренне, положив руку на плечо младшего парня, чуть сжимает его, а затем встает, - Мне пора. У меня всё-таки отпуск.

Чжунхон хмыкает и прощается, а Дэхён на ватных ногах выходит из комнаты, направляясь на выход из штаба.

В какой-то момент он хотел рассказать Чжунхону, поделиться хоть с кем-то, но что он мог сказать, если сам не знал как ко всему этому относится?

Дэхён закрывается дома, скупив в соседнем магазине пиво, и сидит на полу перед телевизором, долго размышляя.

Если бы Ким Бёну – да, он _не знал_ его настоящего имени, но он не понимал как к нему теперь обращаться и выбрал меньшее – если бы ему было что-то нужно от Дэхёна, от подразделения специального назначения, то нужно ли было полгода делать всё это? Притворяться, играть в отношения? Он ведь ничего не получил с этого, у Дэхёна не было ничего, что он бы мог предложить кроме самого себя. Он не был особенным, даже близко не принадлежал к руководящему составу, все его задания и близко никогда не касались сферы интересов Бёна. Только если тот и правда не был связан с мафией, у которой были долгоиграющие планы пользоваться Дэхёном, подрывая авторитет их команды...

Дэхён даже думать об этом не хотел.

Были ли чувства Бёна, хоть на _минуту_ , настоящими? Искренними? Дэхён был наивным идиотом и хотел верить в чудо, слишком жалкий, ослеплённый любовью.

Чоноп приходит к нему через пару дней и в растерянности смотрит на опухшее лицо друга. Дэхён выглядел не лучшим образом. На все вопросы он лишь мог выдавить что-то про расставание, а когда Чоноп недоумевающее спросил в чем причина – всё, что мог сделать Дэхён это защитить. Себя, Ким Бёна, его тайну, его дурацкую настоящую личность.

Дэхён что-то лепечет про то, что это он тот, кто предложил расстаться, что секреты его работы не привели бы ни к чему хорошему и он решил оставить всё сейчас. Чоноп смотрит на него как на сумасшедшего, ругается себе под нос, но Дэхён не слушает, внезапно думает о квартире Бёна и смотрит на Чонопа очень серьезно. Говорит не спрашивать зачем и просит сходить по адресу.

Как Дэхён и думает, Чоноп рассказывает, что последний арендатор съехал с квартиры месяц назад, а документов у хозяйки не было – слишком затратное дело. Дэхён лишь благодарит и прощается, так ничего и не объясняя. Он знал это ещё до того, как попросил и оказался прав – ни одного следа о том, что Ким Бён был в его жизни не осталось.

Так время проходит. Дэхён отвлекается и полностью растворяется в небытии, одиночестве, от которого за почти семь месяцев он совсем отвык.

Он ходит до ближайшего продуктового, меланхолично здоровается с соседкой, когда та выходит выгуливать пса – однако аджума лишь косится на него, вероятно, осуждая его внешний вид. Дэхён снова привыкает к тишине, лишь иногда позволяя себе думать, как это чувствуется неправильно. Бён был громким. Громким, шумным, будто специально наводил кучу шороха, слишком много жестикулировал, постоянно обо что-то ударяясь или роняя, или спотыкаясь. Он был маленьким, казалось, должен быть изворотливым, но Бён будто все сшибал на своём пути. Что ж, всё это было лишь обманом.

Иногда ночами Бён снился ему. Дэхён скучал и ярость внутри, чувство предательства, скрутившее в первые дни и вывернувшее наизнанку, постепенно притупилось – исчезло почти, оставив на своем месте лишь тупую боль. Дэхён скучал по тому, что никогда не было его.

Проходит еще время прежде чем он начинает обдумывать всю ситуацию, пытается рассуждать логически, вспоминает всё, что Бён когда-либо говорил.

За всё время их отношений он всегда ловко уходил от любых неудобных ему разговоров. Вначале это заставляло Дэхёна искать подвох, пока однажды они не поговорили: Дэхён сказал, что не может говорить много, да и это не в его стиле, а Бён лишь понимающе посмотрел на него, кивнув, и сказал, что тоже не может поделиться всем, поэтому не требует ничего взамен. 

– Мне всё равно, - сказал Бён тогда, серьезно глядя на Дэхёна и крепко сжимая его руку в своих, - Люди могут не говорить много о своей жизни, потому что это личное и я не прошу от тебя полной честности и правды. Единственное на что я накладываю табу – это наши чувства, - Бён выглядел серьёзным, настолько серьёзным, что Дэхён проникся и _понял_ , - Ты можешь не говорить мне о своей работе, друзьях, семье, но никогда, никогда не лги мне о своих чувствах. И я буду отвечать тем же.

Глупо было вспоминать их разговоры, все фразы Бёна и надеяться на чудо, словно он и правда говорил искренне. Словно не мог рассказать, кто он, но был искренен о своих чувствах. 

Рациональная часть Дэхёна давно сошла с ума, потому что, отбросив все факты, всё это выглядело ужасно. Младший лейтенант Вооруженных сил Кореи влюбился и пытается оправдать международного преступника, наивно рассчитывая на взаимность.

Но он твердо верил, что основания были.

Помимо своих слов, Бён никогда не использовал Дэхёна, его положение – если он знал о нём – не делал ничего подозрительного у него дома – Дэхён оставался тем, кто он есть, кем он работает, поэтому он бы точно заметил что-то странное.

Может ли это хоть что-то значить?

Дэхён догадывался, что теперь он вряд ли это узнает. Что-то внутри него подсказывало, что Ким Бёна он больше не увидит.

Он просто сидит, когда приходит Ёнджэ и с отвращением называет его квартиру помойкой. Дэхён будто бы реагирует, пробуждается и начинает прибираться с помощью друга, не преминувшего сказать о том, как отвратительно глупо он себя ведёт и тратит свой годовой отпуск на страдания и алкоголь.

Дэхён игнорирует его ворчание, подбираясь к сумке, которая так и лежала почти три недели в углу. Он разбирает одежду, складывает кофту и несет её в спальню. Он кладет кофту на верхнюю полку шкафа, немного двигает её рукой внутрь и натыкается на что-то в кармане толстовки снизу. Дэхён выдыхает, аккуратно вытаскивая толстовку и лезет в карман, доставая... фотографии.

Полароидные фотографии, на которых он и Ким Бён в его квартире, Дэхён помнил тот день, но совершенно не знал, где в итоге оказались те снимки.

Дэхён смотрит на толстовку ещё раз и вспоминает, что это было последним, что носил Бён в его квартире, ранним утром, прощаясь перед его отправлением на задание.

Он садится на кровать, перебирая карточки фотографий и внутри невыносимо тянет, потому что Бён оставил их, специально, не мог не забыть – в доме Дэхёна никогда не оставалось его вещей, скорее Бён таскал его одежду, иногда даже уходя в ней и не возвращая.

Дэхён перебирает фотографию за фотографией – вот он на кухне варит соус в своем смешном фартуке, вот вид из окна в гостиной, вот Бён обнимает его и корчит рожицу прямо в камеру, а на следующем уже целует в щеку. Дэхён останавливается на последней, пятой фотографии, где Бён фотографирует самого себя, улыбается в камеру и показывает небольшое сердечко, на нём небольшая вязанная шапочка и та самая синяя толстовка.

Это то, что было у Дэхёна теперь. Бён оставил это и у него была возможность принести это в штаб, отдать Ёнгуку и рассказать всем всё. Поместить эти фотографии в базу данных, устроить массовую облаву и схватить его.

И Дэхён не мог этого сделать.

Отдать эти фотографии, хранившие их чувства, счастливые улыбки, рассказать кому-то об их маленьком мирке на двоих. Показать такого Бёна кому-то – оставил ли он фотографии, предлагая ему выбор? Что это значило для него?

Дэхён крутит в руках последнюю фотографию Бёна и переворачивает её, цепляясь взглядом за слегка неряшливый наклонный почерк.

_Ничто не изменит мою любовь к тебе._

Дэхён пристально всматривается в иероглифы, вздрагивает, возвращаясь к остальным фотографиям и переворачивает каждую из них.

 _С каждым днем люблю тебя всё больше_ , написано в верхнем углу на обороте его фотографии на кухне. _Это была любовь с первого взгляд_ а, гласит надпись за видом из окна. _Хочу оставить всё это ради тебя_ , читает он за их общей фотографией, Бён на ней прижимается лбом к его скуле, улыбается скорчив мину и кося взгляд на камеру, а сам Дэхён выглядит умиротворённым и счастливым. _Буду скучать_ , написано прямо посередине последней фотографии, Бён тянется и целует Дэхёна в щеку своими мягкими губами, руками сжимает чужой свитер на плече, а улыбка Дэхёна слишком мягкая и открытая.

Дэхён опускает руки на колени, сжимает фотографии, собирая их в кучку, и выдыхает, прикрывая глаза.

Было совершенно глупо, возможно, с его сердцем просто игрались, но он был уверен - Бён прощался и оставил это, давая ему выбор. Сохранить или рассказать об этом всем. 

Выбор был исключительно за ним.

Вероятно, это уже натренировано на каком-то наивысшем уровне: подмечать детали, изменившуюся или наоборот слишком статичную обстановку, видеть что-то, что не вписывалось в обычную жизнь его района, что-то, что привлекало внимание.

Сначала Дэхён думал, что на него так влияет слишком долгий отпуск, успокаивал, что со следующей недели он вольётся в рабочую колею и перестанет искать намёки везде, однако внутреннее чутье подсказывало – это не просто его сознание, что-то и правда поменялось.

За ним следят.

Не каждый день и не на постоянной основе, он не замечал этого дома, но едва выходил на улицу и появлялось это странное ощущение.

Внутри зародился огонёк безосновательной надежды - может ли это быть _Бён,_ \- но ясность разума затыкала желания сердца. Это был кто-то другой.

Дэхён решил, что с этим нужно что-то делать: это продолжалось уже достаточное количество времени и ему это совершенно не нравилось. Звать команду было лишним, поэтому он решил действовать в одиночку и разобраться с этим быстро.

Дэхён, шаркая шлёпками по асфальту, шёл в сторону продуктового, поздоровался с продавцом, который уже привычно закатил глаза на его появление – Дэхён лишь проигнорировал. Купил две банки пива, пару кимбапов и упаковку рамёна, расплатился на кассе и вышел из магазина. Оглядев улицу, он повернул налево и медленно побрёл в сторону парка через перекрёсток. Это не было его обычным маршрутом и должно было заставить следившего за ним выйти из комфортной, привычной зоны наблюдения и последовать за ним.

Дэхён шёл в сторону парка медленно, шурша пакетом и смотря себе под ноги, он здоровается со знакомым хозяином книжной лавки и продолжает идти, наконец доходит до перекрёстка, довольно улыбается, видя припаркованную у бордюра машину, а затем также неспешно, потягиваясь, поворачивает за угол.

Он аккуратно кладёт пакет на асфальт рядом и прижимается к стене за колонной, внимательно смотря на стекло автомобиля. Проходит несколько минут прежде чем небольшое темное пятно появляется в отражении и Дэхён напрягается и замирает, готовый напасть.

Кто-то поворачивает за угол и резко тормозит, Дэхён дёргает его за руку – несколько секунд и выпад – и он прижимает незнакомого парня к стене, придавив горло. Дэхён хмурится, оглядывая его, и усиливает хватку, ощущая сопротивление. Юноша напротив лишь как-то обречённо выдыхает и морщится.

Он не был похож на кого-то, кто будет следить за военным.

Напротив, парень был весьма привлекательным, высоким и хорошо сложенным, шире Дэхёна в плечах. На нём был приличный модный костюм, Дэхён мало что понимал в этом, но не заметить не дешёвую ткань было несложно. В целом, юноша больше походил на какого-то сынка чеболя, чем на преследователя. 

– Что тебе нужно? – четко выговаривая каждое слово спрашивает Дэхён, темноволосый парень смотрит на него сверху вниз, дёргается, Дэхён в ответ вновь давит локтем на его горло, но лишь секунду спустя понимает, что это был обманный маневр. Парень выворачивает его руку и через мгновение стоит рядом, потирает своё горло, откашливаясь, а затем приглаживает лацканы пиджака и недовольно смотрит на Дэхёна в ответ.

– А повежливее?

Дэхён скептически приподнимает брови и парень рядом выдыхает.

Всё было предельно странно – незнакомец не был тем, кто мог спокойно ошиваться в их районе. Дэхён присматривается к его лицу и его внезапно осеняет – он видел его мельком, со спины, сидящего за уличным столиком кафе в его доме, и кажется однажды они прошли мимо друг друга на улице. Зачем кому-то с такой внешностью следить за ним?

– Я повторяю, - говорит Дэхён, выпрямляясь и поправляя свою толстовку, - Что тебе нужно от меня?

Дэхён подходит к своему пакету и подбирает его с асфальта, не смотря на парня, но контролируя его действия на периферии. Юноша сунул руки в карманы и выглядел крайне неловко, словно не зная, что сказать.

– Если ещё раз увижу тебя где-то рядом, то поверь мне, домой ты больше не вернёшься, - говорит Дэхён предупреждающе и поворачивается, чтобы уйти, когда парень выдаёт:

– Мне от тебя – точно ничего, а вот моему другу... – юноша замолкает и смотрит куда-то вверх, на небо, словно одновременно пытается привлечь внимание и думает, как это лучше сделать. Дэхён устало останавливается, пакет у ног шуршит, дёргаясь. Он поворачивается:

– И что нужно твоему другу?

– Ты, - говорит парень и Дэхён удивленно моргает от такой прямоты. Юноша напротив пожимает плечами, - Ты спросил, я ответил.

– Кто ты и кто твой друг? Ты должен знать кто я и поверь мне, твои шутки выйдут тебе...

– О нет, нет, – шатен быстро перебивает, вытаскивает руки из карманов и машет ими перед собой, словно защищаясь, - Тебя не должно волновать кто я такой. Просто хороший друг, который волнуется за своего хёна, хорошо? Всё, что ты должен – это сделать правильный выбор и ответить мне честно.

Дэхён хмурится, ничего не понимая, словно ответ находился прямо перед ним, но всё время ускользал. Вероятно, парень напротив устал ждать и посчитал его достаточно несообразительным, поэтому глядя своими осуждающими щелочками, сказал:

– Ты не рассказал никому о том, кто такой Ким Бён.

Дэхёна словно ледяной водой обдает. Мысли тут же приходят в порядок и все слова этого парня становятся очевидными. Друг Бёна. Всё это время за ним следил не Бён, как Дэхён тайно надеялся, а его друг. Зачем?

Он смотрит на незнакомца ледяным взглядом, не предвещающим ничего хорошо и ждёт продолжения. Юноша снова выдыхает:

– Почему с вами так сложно, вы ведь всё только больше запутываете, - юноша смотрит как-то даже обиженно и Дэхён не понимает, чем ему обязан, он видит-то его впервые, - А, между прочим, могли бы сейчас не страдать и быть вместе.

– Прости?

– Ты не рассказал никому о том, кто такой Ким Бён, - повторяет парень и замолкает, когда из-за угла выходит женщина с девочкой под руку. Они проходят мимо и незнакомец снова говорит, - У тебя была возможность сдать его, но ты ничего не рассказал. Мне нужно знать почему.

Дэхён поворачивается к парню всем телом и смотрит на него злым взглядом.

– Для чего тебе нужно это знать?

– Потому что я должен знать, если я помогу тебе – уничтожит это моего хёна или принесёт ему счастье, - восклицает парень недовольно и тут же оглядывается, - Можем мы уже перестать обсуждать это посреди улицы?

Дэхён раздумывает секунду перед тем как бросить _иди за мной_ и развернувшись, отправиться обратно по улице, в сторону дома. Они почти двадцать минут идут в тишине, поднимаются на лифте до последнего этажа и Дэхён выводит незнакомца на крышу, где располагалась оранжерея его соседей. Пока незнакомец в костюме оглядывает цветы и растения, Дэхён идёт внутрь до беседки и садится на один из стульев, размышляя, когда он стал таким безрассудным – контактировать с первым незнакомцем, который утверждает, что знает Бёна. Который был преступником.

Дэхён даже не был уверен, может этот парень был вором, убийцей или наркоторговцем, но всё равно позволяет себе разговаривать с ним, услышав одно лишь имя Бёна.

Должно быть, он стал достаточно жалок.

Незнакомец показывается среди цветов и заходит в беседку. Присаживается на стул напротив и оглядывает постройку. Дэхён молча открывает банку с пивом, достает себе кимбап, и, секунду помедлив, двигает в сторону незнакомца вторую банку. Тот внимательно смотрит на него, но банку не берёт.

– Ты ничего не скажешь мне? – спрашивает юноша, а Дэхён лишь усмехается:

– Это ты следил за мной – ужасно непрофессионально, на самом деле, - незнакомец морщится, - Мне кажется, ты и должен говорить.

Дэхён делает глоток, когда парень говорит слишком тихо, но достаточно, чтобы услышать:

– Я никогда не видел хёна таким, - Дэхён встречается с чужим взглядом и покрывается мурашками, то ли от подувшего ветра, то ли от слов незнакомца, - Он скучает по тебе.

Дэхён сглатывает, сжимая банку в руке, стискивает зубы, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, а затем холодно бросает:

– Думаю, он переживёт. 

Юноша выглядит почти оскорблённым:

– Как ты можешь так говорить? Ты знаешь, кто он?

– Знаю, поэтому... - Дэхён хочет закричать _что от него хотят услышать в этой ситуаци_ и, но парень перебивает его, выглядя крайней недовольным:

– Вот именно, знаешь! А знаешь ли ты, что он готов отказаться от клятвы длиною в двадцать лет, если у него будет хотя бы мизерный шанс, что ты его не ненавидишь и не попытаешься прикончить?

Дэхён смотрит на незнакомца в ответ таким же недовольным взглядом. Он не знает, понятия не имеет о чем говорит этот парень и его это раздражает, он хочет потребовать объяснений и послать этого паренька к черту одновременно.

– Если ты не собираешься... - выдыхает Дэхён наконец, - ...ничего мне объяснять, то тебе лучше уйти прямо сейчас и не возвращаться.

– Ты любишь его, - говорит юноша вместо всего и Дэхён прикладывает все силы, чтобы не дёрнуться, потому что внутри что-то до сих пор скребёт. Но парня напротив это не останавливает, - И он тоже любит тебя.

– Что это меняет? – Дэхён усмехается, опустив взгляд на свои руки.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты не сомневался в этом. Мои братья отговаривали его с самого начала и я тоже был не в восторге, но смотреть, как он изменился в отношениях с тобой было чем-то, что затронуло моё сердце, - Дэхён поднимает взгляд и встречается с парой карих глаз, - Можешь мне не верить, да, ты не знаешь кто я, но я говорю абсолютно честно. У хёна было ужасное детство и я знаю, что он не лгал тебе об этом. Он всегда говорил, что был с тобой честен в своих чувствах и просил того же от тебя. Так он мне говорил.

Дэхён не показывает, как его задевают чужие слова.

Бён говорил, что его родители погибли от рук преступников, когда он был еще малышом. Что его усыновили иностранцы, что в Корее у него нет никого, кроме нескольких близких друзей. Был ли этот парень тем, о ком говорил Бён? Он также просил быть честным в чувствах. Это то, что он говорил Дэхёну. 

Дэхён вспоминает корявый почерк с обратной стороны фотокарточек и думает, было ли всё это правдой?

Незнакомец продолжает, несмотря на задумавшегося Дэхёна.

– Я видел, как горели его глаза в начале, он просто хотел узнать, что ты за человек, и я видел, как его взгляд менялся. Он был влюблён. И он с самого начала знал, где ты работаешь, - юноша берет банку пива со стола и крутит её, чтобы занять руки, - Он хотел порвать с тобой, чтобы ты не узнал кто он, чтобы тебе не было больно так, как сейчас. Но он не успел. Это было просто неудачное стечение обстоятельств.

Дэхён молчит, вслушиваясь в каждое слово против воли, и прикусывает внутреннюю сторону губы, чтобы сдержаться и ничего не сказать.

– Он жалел, что начал всё это, потому что меньшее, чего бы он хотел это причинить тебе боль. Но он не мог отказаться от тебя, - юноша поднимает взгляд и внимательно смотрит на Дэхёна, словно желая, чтобы тот поверил, - Хён не может изменить своё прошлое и то, кем он является сейчас из-за этого, никто не может, но он готов был отказаться от стольких важных вещей ради тебя. И сейчас вы оба страдаете.

Дэхён встречается с чужим взглядом и отчего-то, почему-то, верит. Потому что, возможно, надеялся на то же самое, где-то внутри верил в это.

– Он сказал, что оставил тебе свои вещи и фотографии, но до сих пор ничего из этого не покидало твоего дома. В начале я хотел убедиться, но ты до сих пор не рассказал никому. Если бы мой старший брат узнал об этом, он был бы в бешенстве.

Дэхён как-то невесело кривит губы в ухмылке, облокачивается на спинку скамейки и скрещивает руки на груди, принимая оборонительную позу.

– Так что, в итоге, ты от меня хочешь?

– Я хочу верить, что это настоящие чувства, - говорит юноша серьезно, - Потому что сейчас вы оба выглядите и думаете одинаково. И я понял, что все мои слова – это отголосок твоих мыслей. Ты тоже надеешься, но не решаешься, хён, - парень встаёт, Дэхён поднимает на него взгляд и смотрит, как тот достает небольшую визитку из внутреннего кармана пиджака и бережно кладёт её на стол, а затем ловит его взгляд, - Я готов отказаться от хёна, чтобы он был счастлив. Позвони, когда ты будешь готов принять его тоже.  
  
Юноша уходит, Дэхён не отрывает взгляда от визитки, слушая его глухие, едва уловимые шаги, а затем хлопок закрывающейся двери.

Дэхён не должен. Это противоречит принципам его морали, его работе, тому, ради чего он служил все эти годы, ради чего оставил семью и отправился в армию слишком рано, когда все его ровесники поступали в колледжи и заводили отношения. По-хорошему, он должен был рассказать всё ещё тогда, в аэропорту, или чуть позже в штабе, но не молчать целый месяц, съедая себя изнутри противоречащими чувствами.

В голове, словно ещё один удар в его крушащуюся броню, звучат слова Ёнгука, будто оправдание его надеждам; слова слишком давно сказанные, Дэхён уже и не помнил предмет спора, кажется тогда Ёнджэ и Чжунхон крупно поссорились из-за их задания и допроса свидетеля и лидер осадил всех.

 _Мы живем в правовом государстве_ , - Ёнгук тогда осмотрел всех холодным взглядом, призывая к порядку, - _Никто не обязан свидетельствовать против своих близких в суде, это их законное право. Запомните это._

Дэхён берёт визитку, обычная, непримечательная пустая карточка с единственным телефонным номером на ней, смотрит на цифры, въедающиеся в память, а затем сминает бумагу.

ххх

_**так уж получилось, я только что сорвал джекпот.** _

Бэкхён находит передачу, посвященную древним артефактам Египта, и смотрит её почти три часа без перерыва. Обняв подушку, он сидит на диване, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, когда телефон на журнальном столике освещается и вибрирует. Бэкхён видит имя Чонина и не успевает разглядеть начало сообщения, потом что телефон вибрирует снова и на этот раз сообщение приходит от Минсока, Бэкхён видит лишь короткое извинение.

Хмурясь, он лишь качает головой, решая, что это не так важно и продолжает слушать о древних захоронениях, когда в дверь звонят. Бэкхён вздыхает и ворчит себе под нос, ну _конечно_ , стоило догадаться, что если братья Ким написали, то скорее всего, они где-то на пути к нему, словно он их _приглашал_.

Убавив звук, Бэкхён кое-как встает с дивана, надевает тапочки и плетётся в сторону двери, ворча под нос, потому что видеть Кимов в ближайшее столетие он точно не хотел.

– Чонин, иногда, я сомневаюсь, что ты понимаешь корейский, потому что я абсолютно точно сказал, что не хочу заниматься с тобой ничем противо... - Бэкхён замирает с распахнутой дверью, приоткрывает рот в шоке и таращится на гостя, словно увидел привидение. Может быть так и есть, привидение? Галлюцинации?

Бэкхён мог ждать от жизни всего, но не Дэхёна, стоящего на пороге его квартиры.

Руки неосознанно начинают дрожать, Бэкхён словно под гипнозом и не может разорвать зрительный контакт, пока его первым не разрывает Дэхён. Бэк даже выдохнуть не может, грудь снова внезапно сдавили – сколько он не видел его, сколько времени прошло? Два месяца? Три?

Дэхён постригся. Бэк замечает дневную щетину, небольшой порез над бровью, темные круги под глазами. Это странно – Бэкхён видит на нём военную форму, а в руках дорожная сумка. Мысли в голове путаются – что происходит, это всё обман зрения или шутка? Внезапные сообщение Чонина и Минсока становятся еще более подозрительными.

Дэхён тоже смотрит на него и Бэкхёну должно быть стыдно, выглядел он ужасно. Дэхён никогда не видел его такого, никто не видел, на самом деле, хандрить Бэк предпочитал в одиночестве. Он уверен, что Дэхён узнает на нём собственный свитер, который Бэку явно больше, а в сочетании с домашними штанами и растрепанными волосами это выглядит ещё большим хаосом. Дэхён видел его домашним, сонным, растрёпанным, растерянным. Но никогда настолько потухшим и сломленным.

Бэкхён пытался жить нормальной жизнью, как раньше, иногда выходил в люди – всегда в дом Кимов, не больше. Он не позволял людям видеть своё отчаяние и старался выглядеть презентабельно. Но в одиночестве, в собственном доме, он превращался в полный беспорядок.

Бэк не знает сколько времени прошло, они всё также стоят на пороге, он крепко, до белых костяшек сжимает дверную ручку, разрываясь между желанием закрыть дверь в испуге или броситься вперёд. Был ли Дэхён здесь один или кто-то прикрывал его? Отвлекает ли он внимание, чтобы Бэкхёна схватили или он пришёл по личному желанию? Он не понимает.

Дэхён словно отмирает, медленно отрывает ногу от пола, делает шаг вперёд, проходя через порог, Бэкхён теряется, чувствуя себя загнанным оленем, не понимая, что происходит и как он оказался в такой ситуации, куда ему деться. На автомате он делает шаг назад, другой, ударяется боком о вешалку и делает еще несколько шагов внутрь квартиры, не зная, как реагировать и куда бежать, чувствуя страх.

И он не знал чего боится в этот момент.

Дэхён проходит внутрь квартиры, толкая дверь, та пиликает, закрываясь. Делает пару шагов и останавливается, оглядывая обстановку. Гостиная студии Бэкхёна перерастала в кухню по левую руку от входа. По правую, Бэкхён стоял на пути в свою спальню, кабинет и выход на крышу. Дэхён проходит быстрым взглядом по гостиной, останавливается на телевизоре, где сменяются кадры документальной передачи, а затем переводит взгляд, словно неуверенно, медленно на Бэкхёна, устанавливает зрительный контакт.

Бэкхён совершенно не знает, что с этим делать.

Дэхён молчит. Когда он приоткрывает рот, Бэкхён почти готов умереть от того, как давно в последний раз слышал его. В то утро на прощание, когда Дэхён сказал, что любит его и обещал скоро вернуться. Три месяца назад.

– Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает Дэхён, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и Бэкхён даже вдохнуть не может от слышимой осторожности в голосе.

Он должен быть честным, думает Бэкхён. Он понятия не имеет, что происходит, но если это его последний шанс всё рассказать, он должен.

– Бён, - выдыхает он и видит, как брови Дэхёна дёргаются. Бэкхён нервно сглатывает, опуская глаза в пол и впиваясь ногтями в ладони, - Бён Бэкхён.

– Ты правда старше меня? – Бэкхён кивает, не поднимая взгляд, и уточняет:

– Всё, кроме... Того, кем я являюсь. Я не лгал, я, правда, старше. И это моя настоящая дата рождения и история о моей семье и...

Бэкхён замолкает, понимая, что начинает говорить слишком быстро и не по теме. Он выдыхает осторожно и замирает, ожидая.

Он не знает, что творится в голове Дэхёна, что всё это значит, и ему страшно. Если тот просто пришёл, чтобы прояснить ситуацию – откуда он узнал, где Бэкхён живет? Зачем спрашивает обо всём этом? – почему он делает это сейчас?

Бэкхён слышит глухой хлопок и поднимает взгляд от паркета – Дэхён роняет свою сумку у ног, стоит, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, а затем делает шаг в его сторону. Бэк на автомате отступает назад, едва заметно, но Дэхён останавливается и они вновь оба замирают посреди коридора.

Никто не говорит ни слова, Бэкхён ощущает себя загнанным в ловушку в собственном доме, который, по идее, должен быть его крепостью. Дэхён снова медленно делает шаг в его сторону и Бэкхён стоит неподвижно, поднимает голову и устанавливает зрительный контакт, боясь всё испортить. Пришёл ли Дэхён попрощаться?

Дэхён останавливается рядом, между ними меньше шага и Бэкхён задыхается, _чувствует,_ множество запахов улицы и сквозь них пробивается запах печенья и выпечки, тот самый, который все ещё хранят некоторые его футболки, тот, который он не мог позволить себе забыть.

Бэкхён ждёт, когда Дэхён начнет говорить или сделает хоть что-нибудь, он не смеет даже пошевелиться, лишь смотрит с ожиданием в чужие глаза и сдерживается, чтобы не сократить расстояние, не прижаться ближе, цепляясь за чужую одежду.

– Бэкхён, - медленно говорит Дэхён, словно пробует на вкус, присматривается к этому имени, решает, нравится ли оно ему. Бэкхён вздрагивает. У него нет права выбора сейчас, больше нет, он отдал его Дэхёну несколько месяцев назад и теперь это лишь его выбор.

Он словно в замедленной съёмке наблюдает, как Дэхён склоняется, слишком близко, непозволительно, как раньше. Бэкхён дрожит, когда чувствует чужие руки на своих плечах, секунда и теплые шершавые губы прижимаются к его собственным и так и замирают. Глаза покалывает и Бэкхён закрывает их, чувствуя слёзы.

Руки прижимают его к чужому телу и Бэкхён пальцами проходится по военной форме, цепляется за складки и сжимает, не желая отпускать, не желая верить, что это может закончиться.

Он не уверен сколько времени проходит, когда Дэхён отстраняется, вытирает его щёки и пристально смотрит. Бэкхён думает, что это, возможно, последний раз, когда он может сказать эти слова.

– Я люблю тебя, - еле слышно шепчет и опускает взгляд, не выдерживая. Дэхён молчит, слишком долго, но затем вновь опускает руки на плечи Бэкхёна и говорит тихо, но уверенно, так, словно уже выбрал, словно сделал это уже давно.

– Я люблю тебя, - Бэк поднимает взгляд и Дэхён смотрит уверенно и настойчиво, - И больше не отпущу.

Бэкхён удивленно мычит, полностью растерявшись, но твердая хватка прижимает его к себе и Бэкхён щекой прислоняется к шершавой ткани расцветки хаки, сцепляет руки на талии и жмурится, чувствуя, как внутри всё дрожит. Чужие руки ложатся на его талию и сжимают бережно, защищая. Дэхён утыкается своим подбородком в его плечо и бормочет.

– Я провёл в одиночестве достаточно времени, чтобы понять кое-что, - Дэхён замолкает, обнимает его ещё крепче и говорит совсем тихо, - Мне не нужно было принимать тебя, потому что я уже это сделал. Я знаю тебя. Громкого, шумного, маленького, острого на язык. Мне тяжело понять, но ещё тяжелее теперь остаться одному. И я не хочу тебя потерять, потому что люблю тебя. Я готов мириться с этой частью тебя, если это значит, что ты не оставишь меня.

Бэкхён отстраняется, внимательно смотрит на родное лицо, но видит лишь решимость и искренность, в нём нет отвращения, нет злости или страха.

Дэхён и правда собирался поступиться со своими принципами ради него.

– Я не оставлю тебя, - говорит он сразу же и Дэхён кивает, потому что верит. Бэкхён моргает, пытаясь осознать происходящее, осматривает Дэхёна еще раз и хмурится, потому что не может сложить два и два вместе, - Но как ты...

– Знаешь, твой донсен выглядит очень наивным и беззаботным, но он сумел раскрыть мне глаза на некоторые вещи, - говорит Дэхён и Бэкхён недоуменно приподнимает брови. Донсен? – Он нашёл меня и вправил мне мозги. Не думаю, что когда-либо видел кого-то, кто бы настолько переживал.

– Чонин, - выдыхает Бэкхён, осознавая и чувствуя, как внутри всё опустилось. Этот ребёнок не послушался его и сунулся на свой страх и риск к военному, желая помочь хёну. Чунмён буквально убьёт его за своего младшего брата.

– Наверное, его так зовут. Он не представился. Он дал мне твой адрес, когда понял, что я уверен, - Дэхён опускает взгляд, рассматривает их переплетённые конечности и шепчет, - Он сказал, что мы похожи и оба разрушаем то, что всё ещё можно спасти. Не знаю, откуда в таком юном возрасте в нём столько философии, но он был прав. Я просто боялся всё это время. Мне и сейчас страшно.

Они пересекаются взглядом и Бэкхён видит, видит отражение своих собственных страхов на чужом лице. Дэхён выглядел обеспокоенным.

– Теперь единственным, кто может тебя поймать являюсь я, - Бэкхён невесело улыбается на это, - И я сделаю это, если это будет моим прямым приказом. Это то, что я должен сделать.

Бэкхён кивает. Он понимает это. С самого начала понимал. 

– Мне до сих пор снится это, - признаётся он, потому что должен быть честным, - С того самого момента, как я увидел твоё лицо там в аэропорту, - говорит он и крепко сжимает ткань в кулаках, - Я не боюсь быть пойманным кем-то. Я боюсь увидеть твоё лицо среди них. 

Дэхён ничего не отвечает на это, Бэкхёну и не нужно слов. Он прикрывает глаза, поддаваясь вперёд, в чужие объятия, и проваливается в ощущение рук на спине, тепло, родной запах.

– Я буду держать тебя, - говорит Дэхён и Бэкхён слышит в этом обещание, - Что бы ни случилось, я буду держать тебя.

И Бэкхён верит.

xxx

* * *

'ㅠ – «ю» в корейском алфавите  
'Камелии на языке цветов означают благодарность и восхищение, часто дарятся мужчинам.  
и мы плавно переезжаем на вторую часть


End file.
